The Descent
by ScarRhyn
Summary: Twilight fell over the land, yet no one seems to remember. The only thing left behind, the one thing that proves what really happened, is a curse... How can you save the world when you're protecting it from yourself? The Descent into madness is a slow one... Rated T for dark themes, swearing and violence in later chapters. Zelink. Sort of AU (I think)
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

I feel I should write a huge introduction, but I don't want any of you to maim me so I'll keep it brief.

**These next three paragraphs are important, so even if you normally skip the authors note - PLEASE DON'T! Otherwise it might be a bit confusing.**

Basically this is set in the world of Twilight Princess, but none of the races (Twili, Hylian, Zora, etc) can remember those events having taken place - so the things in TP happened, but only Link, Midna, the light spirits and the goddesses actually remember it having happened. Zant is dead and all the Twili are in their true form, but don't really know why (you might see what they think happened later). Also Zelda wasn't involved in these events (which is why she can't remember them - Link and Midna only can because they were so involved and goddesses permitted it [this fact may or may not be mentioned, I haven't decided yet]).

Because no one knows these things happened, life in Hyrule is mostly normal. Link isn't famed as a hero, because to others there was never anything wrong and never a problem for anyone to fix.

However that isn't the only thing I've changed, though it is probably the most significant. I had two problems with TP, and so I have edited this to get rid of them.

1. Zelda and Link didn't grow up together. This truly annoyed me. I mean, Ilia's great and all, but Zelda and Link (or their previous forms or whatever) have history! I've played other games were you finish it and think 'Awwww! They might get together!' (Or at least I do - Skyward Sword!). I love Zelink. They're just such a cute couple! Therefore, this has been edited to make sure they DID actually know each other growing up (which is kind of important considering Zelda wasn't involved in the events in TP - in this fanfic, anyway - so she wouldn't otherwise know Link). You'll see what I mean, as it's mentioned in this chapter.

_If you dislike Zelink then this probably won't be for you, but you never know._

2. Midna broke the twilight mirror. I understand why she did it, but I was still a little bit miffed. Couldn't they have found a way around it? What if the twilight realm (or the light realm) needed the other realms help? They'd be stuffed. Sure it would mean if one was corruped the other wouldn't be, but if one was then why couldn't the other help? So in this she didn't actually break it, its just been hidden away somewhere not-really-but-kinda-über secret. Yes, this may end badly. I haven't decided whether to include this in the plot - it'll either be rather vague or quite significant. It really depends. It will probably be mentioned though.

**You don't have to read past here, you can just skip to the story now if you want. Thanks!**

Okay, nearly done! I just want to apologise to those who hate my writing style, as I tend to lean more towards description than action. In this, at least. It may lessen in later chapters, but in the first two it will be fairly blatant. Sorry if it annoys anyone. It will all (or mostly) be in first person. I will specify who that is at the beginning of each chapter.

This is rated T because there may be some swearing and dark themes in later chapters. If anyone thinks that is too low (I'm not really certain), then please tell me and I'll change it.

Also, sorry this wasn't as short as promised!

Disclaimer: If I owned Legend of Zelda, the fact that the two like one another would be a bit more obvious. And Link would either be mute or he would speak - it just seems strange that he can talk but doesn't. One or the other, please!

But I don't, so...

_On with the story!_

* * *

**The Descent**

Chapter 1:

_Reunion_

Every parting gives a taste of death, every reunion a hint of resurrection.

- Arthur Schopenhauer

_**Zelda**_

I stare wistfully out of my window, which showed the surrounding fields. I am in a large bedroom, sat on a rather modest wooden stool. My room had grey stone walls and ceilings, though they didn't appear eerie or sinister at all, instead they seemed comforting. The floor was covered in a luscious, royal red carpet. My bed was a four poster, complete with snow white curtains (almost exactly the same as the curtains at the window I was currently sat at, except thinner and more 'dainty') to be pulled across when I slept, the duvet the same red as the floor but with gold patterns making their way across it. Opposite my bed stood an over sized mirror that would've made me feel vain if I ever used it (beyond when I was made to). To the right of it was a large dark wooden wardrobe, that stood about a head taller than me and was patterned with leaves and vines along the doors and headboard. The door to the room was a deep brown wooden colour, mahogany, the same as the stool I was sat on - which was opposite the door. The room wasn't cold, as the sunlight which came through the window bathed it in warmth. It made me smile faintly to myself.

I was currently at the top of the castle, for my room was in one of the taller towers. The castle itself was situated in the middle of a large town or a small city - known as Castle Town to the locals, and the Sacred City to foreigners. The town (I preferred to think of it as a town, as it was a nicer image in my mind) was protected by strong stone walls, capable of keeping nearly anything out - especially if the bridges connecting the town to the outside world were burnt, separating the town and everywhere else by a huge river. I knew the walls were to keep my home and its people safe, but still couldn't help feeling trapped behind them.

I sigh and shake my head, wishing to turn away from the torment of the window and yet knowing I wouldn't. After all, he was visiting today, and I didn't want to miss even one second of him.

Ever so soon, I assured myself, I would hear the pounding hooves that demanded the land beneath them submit to their power, as rider and mount flew across the land with a speed to envy the wind itself. That was the first announcement of his arrival, but not my favourite.

No, I loved the first glimpse of him up close after having missed him for so long. His handsomely tarnished - yet still stunningly - not-quite-golden hair, too shining to be described as mere flaxen though it was darker than such a colour, which was soft as a whisper. His smile of dazzling white, whose very absence made angels weep and lament while the goddesses felt sorrow and grief over its loss. His laughter, gorgeous and rich and never mocking, made teenage-hormone-ruled-girls and happily-married-wives alike swoon. His voice, which could calm raging oceans or ignite a volcano into erupting; it was gentle and soft around me, like his voice had been doused in honey (except when he was angry; his anger shook the ground itself and moved mountains with its force) while to others it was slightly sharper - it did not make him seem cruel, but instead alert and prepared, though maybe he himself didn't notice the change, so subtle it often was. His eyes of deepest azure blue, a sea in turmoil or the brightest sapphire depending on his mood, which shaded despair and a deep-rooted sadness to those who looked well enough, as it was often craftily concealed beneath a happier façade of emotions (though sometimes his eyes were truly alight with amusement, or honestly shining with joy) - his glorious eyes, which I could so happily sink into and lose myself in, which pierced people's souls and discovered their secrets (it wasn't just me who felt his eyes seemed to perceive my very soul, my very being), that were both young and old, world-weary and hollow at times, which strove to deceive others as to his real feelings yet (however only in my case, I found, as others were fooled) seemed so bad at it. His skin was tanned and muscled from manual labor in the sunshine, due to work as a farmer, while also lean from lack of food. He wore simple clothing - light beige trousers that looked thick and warm, knee high dark brown boots of leather, a light green tunic that went to below his hips and patterned with gold and dark brown around the edges (with two brown strap of leather diagonally across is chest, forming an X, due to a quiver of arrows on his back and his bow, while the right strap held his beloved sword and shield safely and securely on his back, as well as a belt around his stomach to hold his backpack and the small bag at his right hip), dark brown gauntlets around both his forearms and his rather distinctive green hat.

However, it wasn't his exceptionally good looks that had first attracted my attention - after all, I wasn't that sort of girl. No, it was his personality - though I must admit, his looks were what drew my gaze to him originally.

Sure, he could be self-doubting or self-deprecating (though rarely), was often late, occasionally distant or secretive and guarded (though he always called it 'reserved' or 'reclusive'), reckless ('brave and daring!' he would insist) sometimes negative and pessimistic ('I'm being realistic!'), stubborn and hard-headed. It was also rather difficult to gain his trust (though he was always polite and civil, even when he disliked people) but I knew it would be simple to keep. Somehow, they all made him more endearing to me. After all, they were what made him _him_. But not as much as his real personality. For those were only his worst aspects. I liked him for his best.

He was honest, humble, courageous, devoted and loyal, decisive, compassionate, considerate, forgiving, kind, dependable and trustworthy, generous, modest, polite, respectful, sincere, 'persistent and determined' (as he put it, though personally I viewed this as the same as stubborn), selfless, reliable, efficient, adventurous, calm, intelligent, attentive, capable, bold, careful, brave, charismatic, confident, daring and (which I loved most about him) he treated me how I wanted, never tripping over himself to impress the princess. I liked that about him.

Alright, that was a lie. I loved that about him.

It seemed to others that I saw only his perfections, but I knew that wasn't really true. He was more equivocal than I liked to believe - I didn't completely know him, Link was still somewhat mysterious to me. I wasn't certain if that was alluring or infuriating.

A faint noise distracted me from my thoughts.

_Dum-dum-dum-dum, Dum-dum-dum-dum_

Hoof beats, at a gallop. I smiled, properly this time, my attention moving back out to the fields beyond instead of thinking. They were also bathed in sunshine, and so had turned into a mixture between green and gold. The sun wasn't high or low in the sky, but about halfway towards setting, as it was mid afternoon. The sky was a shade of deep amber from the suns rays, very different from its usual cyan blue.

This, however, wasn't the reason why my mood brightened considerably. No, it wasn't for my enchanting home, but the enchanting young man riding towards my home.

He was striking atop his mare Epona - he seemed noble and formidable, like a general at the front of a charge fearlessly riding into battle. Epona was a flaxen haired, light chestnut Morgan mare, as lean as her rider was. Her almost white mane and tail whipped in the wind behind her, her thin features showing an almost fragile, ethereal beauty yet allowing for speed. Her eyes were a gentle chocolate brown, showing her kindness and something akin to benevolence. Her tack was all in varying shades of brown, from reins to stirrups, except for at the centre of her breastplate - instead of the strap of leather normally used to attach the three straps together, instead they were attached by a smaller version of his shield. When not with him she was often flighty, occasionally skittish, and only truly docile for two people - him and myself - although calm around those she knew, while those she did not know made her nervous. I had once seen her so riled due to sheer terror that it had taken him five minutes to placate and pacify her.

Link looked up at the window then, and I grabbed a piece of royal red fabric from the windowsill (I had received a patch of the bright velvet material upon asking for a small square) before I exaggerated a wave with it - after all, I had to make I obvious that I had seen him. A moment later, he waved his sword over his head in reply, to show that he had seen me.

I flung open the wardrobe door and grabbed my dark purple cloak. I fastened the golden clasp around my throat and pulled the hood over my head, then briefly steered myself for my journey.

In the next moment I was racing towards the door, and prepared to fling them open when I remembered. Guards. Useful for protection, a hindrance for enjoyment. I raised a hand to the door.

_Knock._ Pause._ Knock, knock._ Pause. _Knock._

It was a signal to the guard on the other side. He would understand.

I hoped.

The door opened inwards, and I was glad that I had remembered to step backwards. The man was barely older than I was, which I guessed to be 18-19 (1-2 years older than me). He wore the uniform standard to the town guards - shining silver breastplate, gauntlets, leg braces and the like which, when combined, makes one look like a knight - though with a subtly different insignia (this one being a large, white, upside down triangle with three silver lines in the middle that together vaguely resembled a 'W') and without a helmet. He smiled warmly, almost chuckling to himself at the signal.

"He's here?" The guard asked. He was one of my favourite guards - one of those who talked to me, that I considered my friends, and who wouldn't hesitate to throw themselves in front of me if I was in danger (there were very few like these, I think most of the guards would simply stare in shock or cringe away). This one was called Dilan, a cheerful black haired man with sparkling green eyes and an amused outlook, a guard who was always willing to help me in any way, even if it meant he would get into trouble.

For which I would be ever grateful.

I nodded in answer, and he shook his head with an almost amused smile. "Goddesses above," He muttered, seemingly more to himself than to me.

"One of these days-"

I cut him off with a sharp grin. "I'll be the death of you." I finished, causing him to smirk in amusement at me. I smiled back innocuously. "You say it every time. Can I go?"

He held the door open and beckoned me through. I crept towards the top of the stairs before turning back to face him.

In one fluid movement, Dilan shut the door, leaned over, picked me up under the arms and threw me into the air. Thankfully I had been expecting it, and so landed rather gracefully on the high up window ledge. Despite this, I still found myself awed at the immense strength he had to be able to do such a thing. I bowed to him, almost mocking my status, before darting through the window and onto the rooftops of the castle.

I had traveled this way many times before, and as such it did not take me long to reach the secluded and nearly forgotten passageway. It was a stone arch that connected the castle to the town (there were four at each point of the castle, with each one joined to a place of relative importance). I then jumped from one roof to the next, which were practically side by side, and proceeded to crawl in through the rather small window that led to Telma's bar.

Upon entering, I was hit by a wave of things. Mainly the smell of alcohol and smoke, but also the dark - for though the bar had a tiny window and used (quite feeble) candles, the place was always dark. I knew Link would be here soon; it was our designated meeting place.

Telma, the bars namesake and no nonsense owner, strode over. Her dark brown hair was plaited with beads (mainly gold, but other colours too) and tied up in bun as her steely grey gaze flicked to me. She wore a flowing black skirt, with a material of deep purple covering over the skirt in a way similar to an apron. Her orange top was rather low-cut, her dark brown sandals only covered part of each foot, and she seemed to be wearing a dark blue choker as well as a black leather jacket. She smiled at me as she walked over.

"Darling!" She cried, for that was her typical greeting to me. "I've not seen you in a while - does this mean Link's here too?" She leaned a little too close for comfort, but I didn't mind. Such was her way.

"He should be here fairly soon. Hopefully father won't notice my absence." I replied.

Telma's laugh was harsh and loud. Everyone in Hyrule must have heard it. She soon stopped, quite abruptly in fact, and seemingly composed herself before she spoke. "Darling, your father wouldn't notice if his crown was missing. He's a lovely bloke, and a hell of a ruler, but he's a getting on a bit now. And ya know what _that_ means."

I stiffened at the comment. Of course she didn't mean anything by it - and she certainly didn't intend to offend me - but I knew my father was old. That didn't mean I had to accept the fact that, maybe sometime soon, he would pass the control of the kingdom over to me. I would deny the idea to the end.

Before she could continue with the conversation - though I had the impression it was going to slowly become more of a monologue with each passing second - he opened the door to the dimly lit bar.

The door was opposite the window, and his eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness of the room.

So, of course, I had to make it really obvious where I was.

"Link!" I shouted as I ran across the room, tackling him to the ground and practically burying him in a hug. He smiled up at me in amusement, his arms trapped by mine but still attempting to return the hug, his eyes focusing on only me. We probably looked a sight, lying in a heap at the entrance to that bar, with who only knows how many people watching our display of affection, but quite frankly I didn't care. I had missed him. Link had been gone for nearly a month, and I was reluctant to admit just how happy he made me feel, or how lonely I was without him.

I stood up, and he did soon after, brushing dirt off him. Link turned towards the door and held it open for me with mock chivalry, so I playfully slapped his arm as I walked out, without even a backwards glance at Telma. Which, knowing her, was most likely a good decision. She would probably be making a gesture at me that I didn't wish to see.

We ran through the town side by side, he seeming unsure among so many while my steps were certain. After all, he lived in a place that was little more than a small village, where everyone knew everyone else. We both knew our destination, but I knew the town better, so soon he was following me through the crowds. We moved quickly, so that none would notice me, and I had pulled my purple hood over my head.

Soon we had reached Agitha's home. She was a bit eccentric and an avid bug fan, but most importantly a friend of Links. For this reason alone I had been willing to accept her. Fortunately she was a really nice person, and I had grown to like her (though I felt she preferred her bugs to me).

"Heya!" She shouted as we entered, though I couldn't see her. Suddenly, she landed directly in front of me, a bright smile on her face and her cheeks flushed red as a golden butterfly fluttered off her wheat coloured hair, tied up into two pig tails and separated by a deep red headband. Violet eyes blinked at me, and they managed to stop my gaze from wandering to her interesting attire - which consisted of a rather old-fashioned dress of teal and white, with a large hoop at the bottom to make the thing seem huge, while also wearing black pumps - before she stepped back, smiling. "How are you two, then?" She asked as she turned back to climb the set of stairs that led to the second floor - which I always saw as just a balcony over the first floor, but still.

Before I had a chance to reply, her head was upside down in front of Link.

"On another adventure?" She asked, her voice suggesting she was thrilled at simply the prospect of such a thing.

One side of his mouth tilted up in the hint (or maybe the memory) of a smile before he spoke.

"Of course, Agitha." Amusement tinged his voice, and he opened a small bag attached to his right hip. Agitha practically squealed in excitement. Sometimes, I wondered if she actually was 16.

With one hand holding something and the other covered over it protectively, hiding it from view, he offered his hands to Agitha. She accepted the gift, before slowly opening her hands with a look of pure awe on her face.

"Yay!" She shouted, appearing overjoyed. "It's a grasshopper!" She commenced to tell us all sorts of _really_ interesting facts about grasshoppers, before promptly falling silent and returning to her normal position - as in not upside down and hanging from the second floor.

I heard noises of rummaging for a moment, before Agitha practically flew down the winding stone staircase in the back corner. She then deposited a jumble of clothes into my arms, and guided (or, more accurately, pushed) me towards another room to change.

* * *

This is my first ever post here, so please be nice. Constrictive criticism, yeah! Flames? Not so much.

I know very few people (if anyone) will be bothered by this, but I just have to say - I don't really know why I decided that Castle Town should have an 'actual' name, and that it would be Sacred City. I've just always seen it as a city, and Castle City sounded strange. No idea where the Sacred part came from, but there you go - Sacred City was born. It isn't called that anywhere outside of this fan fiction (I don't think). The guards names also have very little bearing (beyond amusing me at the references. Can you guess what they're from?)

Edit: names have been changed. Thelma has been returned to Telma (whose name was changed due to both my tablets annoying auto-correct and my own stupidity/inept reading skills), while Alice has been renamed to her original Agitha (who was named Alice purely for the fact that my tablet didn't want to accept that it was a name that actually existed, and no matter how many time I tried to add it to the dictionary it threw a hissy fit - and would delete the last paragraph before freezing, out of spite - thus I left it as Alice. Fortunately I am now on my laptop, which is more well behaved).

_The name is subject to change. Any suggestions as to what this should be called are appreciated._

I have the next two chapters already written out, so I'll be updating roughly every day with a new one. After that it'll be slower. Probably one every two weeks, as I write a lot and try to be thorough.

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

**Scar**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

_Thanks to all who have continued reading this story!_

Special thanks goes to VioWolf & sippurp123, for favouriting and reviewing (respectively)! You are both amazing, if only for taking the time to favourite/review this!

To sippurp123: I have edited the names back to their originals. The only reason I hadn't already is because I am a bad, bad authoress, who didn't want to have to write out Agitha's paragraph for the fifth time - because my tablet refuses to believe that is a name, and shuts down word (as well as deleting the latest sentence) whenever I try to 'add to dictionary' as I truly despise that little red line telling me what a fail I am. Also Telma was called Thelma because of a cross between my awful reading skills (how did I think it contained a h?) and my tablet randomly aggreeing with me - though I honestly don't understand how Thelma is a name but Agitha isn't.

Fortunately my laptop is less fussy, so all is good.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: (am I supposed to write one each chapter, or just at the first one?)

Still don't own…but I'm getting over it. Sniffle.

_On with the story!_

* * *

**The Descent**

Chapter 2:

_Home_

Where we love is home; where our feet may leave, but not our hearts.

- Oliver Wendell Holmes

_**Link**_

I stared at the place where she had disappeared through the door. She was divine, as pure and heavenly as the goddesses themselves. Mind, she did have the blood of a goddesses. But that wasn't my point.

Her hair was a dark blonde, as if the light that reached her did so through trees, dappling her hair with their light and making it appear subtly darker. Her skin was as soft and fair as snow. Her grey eyes an untameable storm, dragging you in and along for the ride. Her laugh like a beautiful heartfelt melody, her smile brighter than the sun, her voice showing the kindness and compassion she possessed. Her dress, which seemed to highlight her royalty and nobility - the skirt white as could be, as innocent as she was, but inlaid with the patterns of the triforce and Hyrule, the corset of dark purple with gold shoulder pads and crown, inlaid with jewels of purest blue, with cream gloves (which she rarely wore, and I knew she detested) and she often carried her white-edged gold-hilted sword, whose sheath of cream hung at her hip, while over all of it she had worn a dark purple cloak with a hood to hide her clothes and face. She could be a know-it-all, naive, suspicious, wary (as in reluctant to go on - what Agitha insisted on calling - 'adventures'), somewhat ignorant (not intentionally, she had just been well sheltered) and awkward (only around people she didn't know, though). Often others judged her as frivolous, selfish, spoilt and self-centered but that really wasn't her at all. No, she was kind-hearted, devoted, loyal, dependable, selfless, truthful, sincere, punctual (she almost seemed to make a habit of it), patient, cautious, logical, intelligent, confident, persistent, mature and modest. A perfect, model princess. Zelda would be the best for a while, I guessed.

Certainly the most beautiful.

Stop that train of thought right there. Zelda was royalty. Zelda was my friend. Zelda was not anything more. She couldn't be.

I waited. We were headed back to Ordon village for a week because she had demanded - while dragging me through the cramped streets to safety, might I add, where I was in no position to argue - to stay longer than the normal two days, as compensation for me 'taking forever to turn up'. It was unlikely anyone would notice, as she had nothing expected of her these two weeks (supposedly). She deserved a break, anyway. She might just be a princess in a castle, but it's lonely as hell - especially when you're placed on a (metaphorical) pedestal too high for many to reach, so all you receive is smiles and pleasantries and little else. Plus, the hustle and bustle of this town must get so tiring.

She glided gracefully out of the room, now clothed more simply. Her crown and regal clothing was folded and waiting for her return in Agitha's room, while she had replaced them with a light brown back pack, and her dark brown boots had been replace with light brown sandals. She wore knee length trousers of light brown, and a cream-white tunic which went to below her hips and was long sleeved to cover her arms. She also had a small bag strapped to her right hip, and another cloak - though this one reached her knees as opposed to her ankles and was cream, with a silver clasp tied around her throat and the hood currently down. Her hair was once more concealed, but only somewhat - since she had hood down on her cloak, I could see her golden hair was unbound and free until the point in which it was tucked beneath the hood. I smiled at her, captured for a brief moment by her shimmering glory, and she returned it. With a nod she headed towards the door, pulling the hood up and the cloak around her in an attempt to conceal herself from the townspeople.

I smiled at Agitha, who had stuck her head back over the banister to see us leave.

"Thanks!" I called to her, before turning to go.

"Anytime!" She shouted to me as I walked out onto on the bustling, crowded street.

We headed for the south exit, which would be the quickest way to my village. It didn't take long to reach there, especially following behind Zelda, who seemed to know every aspect of this huge place. It still seemed to baffle me, and I'd been here often enough.

Now came the challenge. Fortunately, I quite like challenges.

She pulled the cloak tightly around herself as I walked through the large doors set into the stone walls that separated Castle Town from the rest of Hyrule. On the other side were two guards, more protecting the horses tied here than the town against monsters - few monsters were stupid enough to attack this fortress-like town, and those who might actually bring serious harm to the place wouldn't be deterred by two guards.

I shielded Zelda beside me, trying to divert their attention. I recognised one of them as a man whose life I had once saved (not that I would expect something from it, but it meant he would be less likely to report if he recognised the figure in the white cloak and I explained the situation).

"Hey, Link!" The man greeted me, and I turned towards him with a smile. He didn't so much as glance at Zelda.

"Hi." I replied to the dark brown haired, grey eyed man. Aeleus, his name was. If he hadn't been beaming at me he could've been labelled as scary.

I quickly untied Epona from the hitching post - who whinnied softly at the sight of me, completely ignoring the horses tied beside her as she strove to get close to me - and began to lead her down the wooden bridge. I really abhorred this bridge; it creaked and seemed like it would break whenever you rode over it. Therefore I never rode along the bridge, but still (almost gingerly) walked Epona over it tensely.

On the other side I helped Zelda mount onto the saddle, before climbing on behind her, ending up on Epona's back because the saddle was made for only one. I trusted her wholeheartedly, and Epona loved her, so why not let her have the reins? She was almost as good a rider as I was. Besides, I had to keep any monsters off us.

Zelda turned to me, as if to ask whether I was ready, but before she could voice her question I nodded, kicking Epona's flanks lightly. The mare responded instantly, going into a fast walk, before I urged her into a trot.

I unsheathed my sword, and held my shield across Zelda. Her hood was now around her neck, but thankfully had trapped her hair (which meant it wasn't hitting me in the face). She rode confidently, and I could tell she reveled being in the saddle again. This was obvious from the fact she swiftly urged Epona into a canter, both of us swaying in time with the mares fast movements. We could have brought Zelda's mare, Katherine, but I suspected the guards might have realised who she was then. Besides, what was the point in tiring out both horses? Epona was used to long journeys, and this was her first proper trip in a while. She was probably loving it as much as Zelda and I were, if not more so.

We were riding through Faron field when I saw them - monsters, making their way towards us. Quickly.

Three obscenely large birds flew towards us, with their appearances similar to Pterodactyls (ie, huge leather wings, giant wingspan, wickedly curved beaks, sharp claws and pointed tails) and were grey all over, except for yellow beaks and eyes. They were known as Kargoroks.

Five or so green creatures raced towards us on foot, with another three on large brown creatures. The green ones were humanoid, but shorter and more stocky, with bandit-like clothing. Some carried axes, while others had flaming arrows. They were Bulbins. The large brown things were the size of Epona, like mutated giant warthogs. They were Bulbos.

Whatever they were, nameless or not, they meant us harm and so I would destroy them.

Unafraid, Epona rode straight towards them. Zelda released the reins and pulled a bow and arrow from the pack attached to Epona's saddle. I nearly smiled - away from the safety of a guard for just over an hour and already she wanted to fight.

Zelda struck first, shooting arrows into their ranks before Epona could reach them and killing one Kargarok, while wounding two Bulbin. As we cantered into the fray, Epona trampled a Bulbin. I swung my sword out at any who came near us, and protected Zelda from harm with my shield. She lowered her left hand to the reins, the other still firmly clutching the bow, and redirected Epona back towards them. After all, if we didn't finish them they might finish someone else.

It was a swift fight, as they didn't stand much of chance of hitting us and they were simple targets. By the end of the fight I had received a glancing cut on my left shoulder from an arrow and a slightly deeper one on my right side because of a sword I failed to block, while Zelda was, mercifully, unharmed. Epona had a cut on her front left foreleg, but seemed not to feel it as we cantered through Faron woods.

I was slightly surprised when Zelda pulled Epona aside, and slowed her into a walk while turning her to Ordon spring, close to my home. I would've objected, had I not felt that Epona's wound needed tending to.

We dismounted, Zelda graceful and dainty whereas I more slid off from Epona's hindquarters. Had it been any other horse, that probably would've earned me a kick in the face.

As it was, Epona lay down in the warm, soothing spring, and I sat down beside her, leaning my back against her chestnut brown flank. She whickered quietly to me, and I fondly stroked her muzzle.

Zelda shook her head at me. "Link, you were going to just ride straight past the spring, weren't you?" She asked. Her voice sounded as if she had been injured, but I knew she was fine. Though that didn't stop the clench in my stomach when I first wondered if she had actually been wounded, that I couldn't even protect her.

"Probably." I replied softly, almost feeling ashamed. Her hurt tone most likely meant it was my fault. Whatever 'it' was.

"But you're wounded!" She cried. Honestly, what was wrong? I was often wounded.

I shrugged. "A small cut. It'll heal in no time, even without sitting in the spring water." I answered, as if I needed to defend my actions from her statement.

She shook her head again, before coming to sit next to me. Her fingers traced the scar on my side - for the water had worked its magic, leaving my injury as simply a scar which would have to heal itself and take about a week to fully disappear - and sighed. "What if it had been something worse?" She asked. Her voice seemed heavier now. Almost filled with melancholy. I think I was beginning to understand what was up with her now. I also knew I couldn't let her be sad.

"If it had been any worse," I started, "then you would have been there to help protect poor, defenceless Link, damsel in distress." I smiled warmly at her, lifting my left hand to my head and leaning back over Epona, pretending to swoon, before righted myself with a small smirk.

I saw her smile slightly at the comment, her previous feelings hidden, before she dipped my other hand into the water. I hadn't noticed the cut on the back of the right one.

I also didn't notice her gathering water in the other hand before she threw it at me.

"Hey!" I cried, faking indignation. "Don't splash me and expect to get away with it!"

Thus commenced a splash/water/attempt-at-murder-by-drowning fight, which ended with Zelda holding my face underwater for a few seconds before I dragged her in after me and we returned to the shore, where Epona was patiently waiting.

It was darker now, only about an hour until sunset. I swallowed uneasily, but thankfully she didn't notice.

I helped Zelda mount before leading Epona back through the familiar forest and towards my home. Once there, Zelda went into the house while I untacked Epona, and allowed her to graze in the small field around my house while making sure there was enough water for her and that the stable door was open, should it start raining. I would shut her in for the night later.

By the time I was finished, so was Zelda, without her cloak. She had brought very little with her; a few pieces of clothing identical to what she was currently wearing while her regal clothes had been left with Agitha, two nightgowns, some potions, a quiver of arrows and, now, her beloved bow (which had previously been left in my care). She walked over to me, a smile painted on her face, and I couldn't help but grin back. It made me happy, seeing her so at ease. Especially in the place I loved most.

We left Epona, who seemed more content now we were home, and walked into the village. As much as I loved this place, I grimaced slightly and cringed inside. Fortunately Zelda seemed oblivious, as she stared out at the near silent place.

It was quiet in the village due to the time - with most of the children and women hiding in their homes, and the men preparing to protect the village - but it was eerie, not like the comfortable quiet that surrounded my home. The houses were made of planks of wood, sturdy but not fireproof, and with either wood planks for rooves or thatching. There were about twenty houses in the village, with around thirty villagers living here and around eight of the houses being on the outskirts like mine. I had grown up among these people, knew each and everyone of them by name.

Which just made me feel even more shameful.

Zelda frowned and stopped when she saw the absence of anyone. Then she turned towards me.

"Where is everyone, Link?" She asked in a whisper, as if disturbing the quiet would awaken some monster. "What has happened here?"

I nervously raised a hand to the back of my neck, wishing I could dispel the question or at least improve the answer.

"We were attacked recently." I finally told her, my hand dropping to my side.

At this, she seemed worried. "Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed, her voice now having returned to its normal volume. "Guards could have been sent to protect the village." It felt as if she was reprimanding me, though I knew that was just her way of showing concern.

She paused, as if considering my words again. "How recent?" She questioned.

"Yesterday night." I answered truthfully.

"How often?"

"Most nights." I so wished I didn't have to tell her this.

Though I dreaded what her next question would be. I knew what she was going to ask, and I hoped - fleetingly - that she wouldn't.

Another pause. "So why are we walking through the village and not preparing to defend it?"

Now it was my turn to pause.

It was a rather long pause too, and had nearly verged into awkward when I answered.

"Because Ilia missed you, and her house is further into the village than mine, therefore safer. I'm going to go and join the others once you're there."

She shook her head at me. "So you think I'm going to hide inside while you fight to protect this place?"

I didn't really want to do so, but I didn't have much of a choice. So I nodded.

Zelda made a noise which sounded vaguely annoyed in the back of her throat before she spoke. "No way. I am helping." Her voice was stern, but so was mine when I replied.

Goddesses above, why did we both have to be so stubborn?

"You're not." I began to walk towards Ilia's house, located in the center of the village. I hoped she would come peacefully and follow me.

That was about as likely as Epona growing wings.

"I am!" She shouted to my back.

There, she had decided it. Final straw. Not much else I could do, really. She wouldn't listen to reason, we'd continue this argument for ages, and then she would win anyway.

But I wasn't about to give in this time.

I swung around to face her and walked back over, saw her bemused expression briefly, before - gently but swiftly - pulling her over my shoulder in a fireman's lift. She struggled and beat violently at my back, or rather at the bits she could reach around my shield, and I figured she was going to scream when I flung open Ilia's door and unceremoniously - though once again, gently - dumped her on the floor, before taking her nightgown and depositing it beside her.

I was greeted with Ilia's confused face in the lamplight, before comprehension dawned and she swiftly shut the door.

Zelda would be safe and unharmed.

Ilia would make sure she did not leave.

Zelda would understand why I had done it.

Ilia would calm her down, I was certain of it.

...

...

...

Zelda was going to hate me.

But not anymore than I currently hated myself. That simply wasn't possible.

* * *

Aww, poor Link or poor Zelda? I can't decide who to feel sorry for. Oh, and Ilia appears! Fleetingly, but still. I probably feel mainly sorry for her - Link just kind of dumps Zelda with her. Link's also being a bit self-deprecating at the end there, which always seems to amuse me. He's not in for much luck throughout this.

_[Insert evil laugh]_

Ahhh, the wrath of a Zelda scorned. Or annoyed. Whatever. Either way, I don't think he's going to get away with that for free.

Yes, I did feel the need to research the names of the monsters commonly faced on Faron field in Twilight Princess, purely to incorporate them into the story by name. Felt a bit stupid doing so, but I did anyway. Now you know those annoying creature's names.

I also couldn't resist having Zelda's mare called Katherine. I know it's technically Link's mare's name, but still. For those who don't understand what I'm going on about, this is taken from the Legend of Zelda animated series (yeah, I watched it when I was little). I just had to have a reference from that - although I was very tempted to try and somehow work in "Well, excuuuuuse me, Princess!". Even if it _is_ vaguely annoying. Just for the nostalgia and all.

Anyway, sorry for rambling XD

_Thanks for reading!_

**Scar**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorrow

_Thanks for continuing with this!_

Special thanks to miano53 & AreiaCananaid for following! Also, to Guest for reviewing! It is much appreciated, and makes me feel all warm and fluffy and loved inside. :D

If you hate huge, descriptive chapters, then feel free to hate me now. This does involve something important, but there is so much detail it almost numbed my poor brain trying to get all the words down. Like now I'm bled dry of anything even mildly intelligent, all my descriptive and clever words poured into this. I can't even describe the weather outside.

But anyway...

Disclaimer: Why must you mock me so? I don't own...

_On with the story!_

* * *

**The Descent**

Chapter 3:

_Sorrow_

No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear.

- C.S. Lewis

_**Zelda**_

I had half a mind to force my way past Ilia - who was now watching me like a hawk and lurking nearby the door - and go fight beside Link, just to prove to him that I could.

The other half of my mind told me to wait for him to return and then beat the living daylights out of him.

I was currently sat at the wooden dining table in Ilia's dining room. She was a rather pretty girl, about a year younger than me, with wheat blonde hair and leaf green eyes. Her clothing was thin and simple, a white short sleeved top made of cotton (and adorned with teal in an almost lacy fashion around her neck) with long trousers of a light brown, and her feet were bare though I was cold and couldn't really understand how she was able to walk around bare footed without complaining of rocks hurting her feet. The front door was directly in front of me, blocked only by the table and a chair on which Ilia was now perched - and cleaning a sword with a small cloth in front of her, though either as a threat or for protection I wasn't certain - having apparently decided to sit and watch me. We hadn't spoken since my entrance five minutes ago.

"I'm really sorry Zelda, but Link will kill me if I let you go and you end up hurt. He'll blame himself for not looking after you better. Then he will probably get mad and go slaughter a load of monsters and come back wounded." Ilia's voice was filled with sadness, which I felt was directed at me but could also have been at the idea of Link being hurt. I knew I had spoken in a similar tone to him at the spring earlier.

"He just wants to keep you safe. You're important - and not just to all of Hyrule." She paused again, as if allowing the words to seep in before she continued.

"You're important to Link, too."

The sentence seemed to sink into the gulf my silence created, while I feebly attempted to cling to the words.

Finally I spoke.

"He's important to me. And that's why I don't want him to get hurt." I whispered, wondering if she had even caught the words. From her nod - and very faint smile - I guessed she did. She abandoned the sword in favour for studying me, as if searching for an underlying meaning to my words.

I didn't realise how desperate I sounded until my voice stopped, my piece said, my sentence finished.

"I understand, but Link is a better fighter than you give him credit for. I once saw him down three Bulbins in one swing. He'll be okay, I'm sure. Certain." Ilia seemed to convince herself, and stood again, a true smile now gracing her face.

"I'll make you a deal. If you stay here and Link comes back with even a tiny scratch, then I'll let you leave tomorrow to fight alongside him, because I recon he'll try and keep you safe here every night."

I considered it. She had been right earlier - Link was an exceptional fighter. Even then, he would probably come back with a small injury. This provided a chance to help him, no matter how likely or unlikely, even if it wasn't today. Did Ilia truly have so much faith in Link, or did she just want an excuse to let me leave? Was she actually trying to help me, but in such a way that she wouldn't feel guilty and have a valid argument against Link?

As I was about to accept, Ilia continued. "As long as you prove to me you can handle yourself."

I frowned. "How will I do that?"

She pretended not to hear me, instead staring at the door as if expecting someone to fall through it at any moment.

I sighed, wondering what she had meant, before saying, "I accept the terms of your deal."

She nodded, turning back to me, though her smile was strained. "We have a spare room up the ladder." She indicated a small ladder against the wall to my right. "I recommended you get some rest."

I stood and cautiously climbed the ladder before creeping across the wooden floor and pulling on my nightgown - a simple white dress-like thing which Link had evidently taken from my bag and given to Ilia as we entered. I then sighed at my situation, more annoyed at Link's stubborn streak than Ilia, and got into the bed. It was rather warm, and quite comfortable, but I knew I would have trouble sleeping.

After roughly three hours of worrying and fretting over Link, I finally fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

A world of light and shadows swirled, both sides pushing against each other in an age old war. Faces, hazy and half-recognised, float in and out of my vision. There is no colour here - only the brightness of light or the darkness of shadows.

Link appears in front of me, but he was not Link. His eyes were red, his skin unnaturally pale, his hair black. Blood dripped down from his mouth onto his black tunic, seemingly consumed by the eternal shades of dark. I stumbled backwards, afraid, and the twisted imitation of his image dissipates like mist.

I see the darkness and light mingle where they meet, combined into something neither light not dark but grey. Twilight. From it came a figure.

I could only see the silhouette, but they wore flowing robes with an almost spiked hood. I saw a flash of teal, the only difference in this otherwise dull and clear-cut world, where the distinction between light and dark was so enclosed and unequivocal, before the figure disappeared again. The twilight began to dwindle, shrinking more and more until it was almost gone. Though it did not entirely vanish; some small part of it remained.

_You must fix this._

A voice whispered, soft and loud, gentle and rough, sweet and sour all at once. It was new and old, strong and weak, everything and nothing at the same time. The definition of an oxymoron in its simplest and most confusing form.

I awoke.

* * *

I was breathing hard, my sheets crumpled around me as if I had fought them through the night. The dream had horrified me - especially the vision of Link. The goddesses sometimes favoured certain people, and I knew Link and myself were two of them. This wasn't my first experience of a prophetic dream, but this was the first time when I hadn't seen an image of one of the goddesses within it, either imparting wisdom or instructing me. Still, I was left with one awful thought.

In a roundabout way, the dreams always seemed to come true, even if what they were trying to tell me originally made no sense.

Which may or may not mean something terrible had happened to Link. I wasn't certain what the dream was trying to tell me.

I managed to detach myself from the covers - albeit with a brief struggle - and changed back into my 'day' clothes before creeping down the ladder. Ilia wasn't in the room, so I snuck towards the front door. I had thought I could escape, but as I began to turn the handle I heard someone.

"I'd ask where are you going, but I think I can guess." Ilia's voice came from behind me, sounding vaguely amused. I turn around to face her, hiding in the shadows of the door frame which led out of the kitchen and into the living room. I made to protest, for I felt she was trying to keep me here, when she raised her hand to stop me.

"It's day now. The village is safe in the day." She paused, smiling at me before continuing. "Go and find him. Then kick him in the shins for dumping you here - don't pull a face, I know you want to really. If he asks, say it's from me."

With that I turn back around and flee from the main part of the village, racing as fast as my legs would carry me to Link's house. As I arrive, Epona trots out from her stall, whinnying at me. I smile at first as she runs to the edge of the fence, practically straining against it. Her nostrils are flared, her eyes wild with an expression vaguely reminiscent of fear but stronger. Now I was worried. This didn't seem like the sort of fear Epona had, flicking her hooves out and whinnying because she sensed monsters nearby, this was more like she had been chased by murderous creatures and just finished running for her life. It's horrible to watch.

I gently stroke her head, trying to sooth her, but she pulls out of my grip and canters down to the bottom of the field. She seems skittish, and bolts into another direction almost as soon as she's stopped. Now it feels as if she is attempting to find a way out.

Is there something wrong with Link? He and Epona have always had a close bond, almost as if they can sense the others emotions - if Link was angry, she would demolish any in her path, while if it was Epona angry he would be uncharacteristically snappy, no matter their situation or distance. Or maybe she knew something I didn't? Weren't animals supposed to sense disaster?

I push the thought rather hurriedly from my mind. Now I'm just being silly. He's fine. Maybe bruised, but otherwise fine. Link can handle himself. Stop worrying!

With a halfhearted attempt at a smile I make my way up the wooden ladder, pulling myself up onto a small porch-like area carved into the tree. The door in front of me has obviously been added to the structure, which otherwise is unbroken and seems to be made from one piece of wood - and I suppose it is, having all been carved from (or into) the tree. All the houses on the edge of the village are built like this, about nine of them, as they are the most at risk from attack and this keeps them safe. I've always loved the design despite its obscurity, for it is both beautiful and close to nature.  
I try and peek through the vaguely-head-shaped hole cut into the top of the door, but it barely shows me the inside. I gently knock on the door to the oak-made-house before pushing it open, expecting (hoping fervently) to find an exhausted Link lying haphazardly in bed. Instead I find the familiar house empty.

It's fairly sized, with a ladder opposite the front door leading upstairs and another going downstairs beside it. The walls, ceiling and flooring was carved from the tree it had once been, making the whole place seem ancient and sacred. A table and four chairs sit to my left, uncluttered, while various drawers and shelves around the room hold pots and things, which somehow didn't seem to be just scattered about the place - while it was always clean, now it almost appeared organised. The house was a comforting place, more a home to me than anywhere else, filled with earthy browns and greens, the sun illuminating the main room (which was used for almost everything) as it streams in through numerous windows, dappled due to having to pass through the trees surrounding the house before the light can actually enter it. I see a lamp abandoned on a small table to the right of where I'm now stood, just in front of the door, alongside a few other pieces of equipment Link has. On it there is also Epona's saddlebag, from which I retrieve my bow and quiver before swinging the two over my shoulder. There is an empty fireplace at the right of the room, devoid even of ashes but black as night, with two green armchairs beside it and a wooden stool knocked over in front of it. To the left of the fireplace there is a bookshelf, filled with numerous tomes on what could be any number of things - from the old hylian language to the legends of the ancient hero.

I sigh, guessing he isn't here; he is a very light sleeper (and, I also knew, a mild insomniac) and would have likely woken from me merely opening the door. Also, I can almost see the 'second floor' from here and know he most likely isn't there, but I decide to check anyway. Upon climbing the ladder all I find is Link's bed - which appears disused, a thin layer of dust covering the crumpled sheets - and the door which leads to the balcony out looking the village, Epona's field and part of the forest. I shake my head, heading back downstairs. I briefly consider checking the 'basement', but before bothering realised it was pitch black there and would just be a waste of time anyway.

I leave the house, my next destination clearly imprinted on my mind. I traipse cautiously through Ordon wood, worried that the monsters will have returned despite it being day. If my guess is correct then I should find Link soon, and he would be armed as I didn't see his sword and shield in the house. I might have told Ilia just how well I could protect myself, but doing so alone and armed with only a bow - which is exceptional for long range, but isn't a suitable close-combat weapon - makes me wary. Although, who in their right mind wouldn't be wary of such a situation? Especially if I'm ambushed.

I pull the weapon from my shoulder, hitching an arrow onto it silently. I pull the bow string taunt, holding it against my face as I aim around me, looking for enemies among the trees. I love this place, but I don't trust it.

Eventually I arrive at the spring, where the light spirit Ordona resides. I sigh, relaxing slightly, my bow lowering away from my face and the string loosening, but not completely. You cannot be harmed in this spring. Violence does not occur; she does not allow it.

Of course, it does occasionally happen when Ordona is indisposed, weak or preoccupied. After all, when you have a whole province to protect it is simple to be distracted and miss something vital. Even that which is under your own nose.

I check the surrounding area for enemies, before nodding and replacing the arrow to the quiver and the bow to my back. Then I walk into the spring, my gaze now focused on the water as opposed to the foliage around it. The small pink forms of fairies flutter by, willing to aid any traveller they deem worthy. Some - like the two currently held in bottles in my pack - will happily travel alongside you too. I smile at one as I hold my palm out, which it alights on before returning to the middle of the spring were the majority are currently clustered.

That's when I notice Link.

He kneels in the centre of the spring, head in his hands, looking distraught. His clothing is soaked - however it will be dry when he leaves, such is the way of the spring - but he doesn't seem to realise. He either disregards me or doesn't notice my presence, which worries me. If I were an enemy archer he would probably be dead by now. He's normally more vigilant and attentive. I'm incredibly glad it was me who stumbled upon him, and not anything else.

I walk slowly towards him, not wishing to startle him in such a state, but instead he startles me instead. I stop as Link suddenly stands up in one fluid motion, unsheathing his sword and standing in a singular movement. He holds it in front of him with both hands clutched around the hilt, pointing it upwards to where the sun now rests above us in the sky. The hilt is a deep, dark blue - much like the colour of Link's eyes - with a jewel of white embedded in it. The blade is a startling shade of white, so bright as it reflects the sunlight within this place - the spring is enclosed by the surrounding trees, so that it feels like a glade - that it almost hurts my eyes to look at it.

"Ordona!" He shouts. I frown; does he expect an answer? It is not often that any spirit interferes - while Ordona is known to be especially reclusive - let alone talks directly to people. What is he doing?

Feeling bad, though allowing my curiosity to take the better of me, I hide at the edge of the spring, hidden enough that I am shrouded in leaves, able to see yet not be seen. I plan to observe, just to know what is going on with him - after all, a spirit is only called upon in a matter of importance. I wonder if Hyrule is in danger, or if it has something to do with the Ordon province.

"Ordona!" He calls again, but now I can see his face and the expression he holds. The anxiety in his eyes, the quiver of his hands at the sword, the fear written across his features. His problem must be worth worrying about. We should all be terrified if something has bothered Link, Goddesses included.

"Ordona! Please!" His voice nearly cracks on the last word, and it breaks my heart to hear the pain and sorrow contained in that one syllable. How has the word not broken under the force of such powerful emotion?

He takes a deep breath, steadying himself and allowing a calm look to replace the worry. He shuts his eyes briefly, and the sword seems to glow with an unearthly power, shimmering brighter than that of even the sun. Then it dims, and his eyes are open, once more staring up at the sky with sword raised, calling forlornly to a spirit that neither hears nor heeds him.

Yet his next words are stronger, as if he has dragged the last of his power from the pit of his very self in order to maintain the strength with which he speaks. As though anything less would be an insult to the beloved spirit.

"I helped you at your lowest, and I pray you will return the favour." I frown at his words. What is he talking about? He has aided Ordona before?  
But then something extraordinary happens. The wind blows through his hair, dissipating shortly after it creates ripples on the water and flows through the leaves, while the foliage around me is left untouched by this mysterious wind. He smiles upwards, driving the sword into the ground at his feet, the blade slicing through water to meet earth with a grace belonging to and created by both weapon and wielder. Such grace known by precious few others.

The sunlight shining through the trees intensifies, becoming painfully bright, until I am forced to cover my eyes. When I can bear to look and find myself indeed capable of sight once more, I gasp.

An orb of light hangs suspended in the air, illuminating the glade in a way the sun never could. It shines from within, an intricate pattern of mist and clear swirls travelling across it, locked in an eternal battle against one another. An ethereal form surrounds the orb - the glowing spirit of Ordona. She takes the form of a large goat which has taken its name from her (the Ordon goat, which is the main source of income and supplies to those in Ordon village), with her curving horns together making a shape close to that of an oval, one either side of the orb in a protective manner. She floats above the spring water, her hooves barely gracing the water as she opens golden eyes, taking in the scene around her as she stands motionless on the waters surface. Her muzzle breathes warm air onto Link, her eyes fixed on him with something akin to a smile across her features. I was vaguely surprised that she didn't so much as look at me, inspecting all in her spring, but suspected I had probably been secretly judged as worthy - or I most likely would've already been forcibly removed from the sacred spring.

Ordona was partially transparent, seemingly more unearthly than the orb of light she defended. Her ethereal skin was a creamy white colour, lit by the orb above her, with the same strange moving misty and clear pattern that seemed to flow across her body. She seemed benevolent, gentle and kind, but her hooves were sharp as they pawed at the top of the spring, leaving small and barely noticeable ripples from where she had raised one hoof and was taping the tip of it against the water. Her horns were capable of inflicting harsh wounds, so long as it would be to defend the light orb and the Ordon province.

She was the protector of this province, the guardian chosen by the goddesses themselves to maintain peace here and keep the light safe at all costs.

She would protect this place in anyway possible, and had been well equipped for the task.

"Chosen one…" Her gentle voice filled the glade, a soft soothing serenade of the woods. It seemed to be made from more than one voice, as if the water and trees spoke alongside her, their voices intertwining until one was almost indistinguishable from the other.

"Your words are true…" Here she paused, raising her head as if to nod at Link. The orb moved with her, maintaining its protected position between her curved horns.

"The beast is not gone, and I fear it shall not ever truly be. The light tears have been returned, the twilight banished. The beast should have left with it." Ordona's voice exudes wisdom as she speaks softly, almost sadly. I receive the impression that this news is bad, more so by how she says it than Link's expression - although this too is a strong indicator. Normally his face is closed off, his feelings locked within, but in the moment I knew his heart as well as I knew my own.

His expression…It is agonizing. Heart wrenching. It literally hurts me to see the emotion carved into his fine features. Pain, unimaginable pain, more than any living thing should ever be forced to bear. A deep hatred, barely suppressed, strong and terrifying. An anger that could make the sun shrivel in fright at its ferocity. A sadness of mournful, lamentable proportions, that makes me wish to cry in sympathy for him, to express this emotion in a way I knew he wouldn't due to his damned pride.

Strangely, he also held resignation in his azure eyes, as if he had given up. He didn't give up. At anything. He was just too stubborn to ever give in, no matter what. Forget bowing out gracefully; he'd fight and claw to the bitter end. Fortunately it was never his end. I knew these emotions weren't fake, that they showed more of him than most had ever seen. It was as if before I had seen him through distorted glass, but now I saw just him. Though I hadn't noticed the difference until the glass was gone.

Link took another deep breath before he spoke."Yet it becomes more uncontrollable with each passing night." His words were allusive, their real meaning hidden from me. I understood the words but not what they meant; I felt the importance but not why it was so. He was closed off to me again now. He had always been equivocal, but never like this. I often felt he could see into my soul, and I liked to think that I knew his as well as he seemed to know mine - but now I wondered if I truly knew him at all, or if I had just deluded myself to the fact that he was anything but a complete stranger to me.

"The beast is more prominent than ever." Now his words seem to have taken on an urgency, as if they will be snatched away if he doesn't say them quickly enough. "It returns every twilight, gaining control over dusk. It relinquishes at dawn, but only truly leaves after twilight."

These next words seem so unlike him, formal and filled with a respect more profound than any he has ever shown, even to Rusl. I almost wonder if it is him, if the Link I know has mysteriously disappeared, but I would recognise his voice anywhere.

Ordona seems to pause, as if considering his words carefully, picking her own meticulously before speaking them. Though her hooves had stilled on the water, one hoof moves in a circle in it, twirling the water in numerous small - seemingly confused, if water could be - ripples. When she speaks again, her words are so heavy they must have been chained close to the floor and dragged towards my ears.

"Chosen one, I feel this may forever be your plight. Has she returned?"

There is no pause before his answer. "Yes, but she too has been affected, stuck in her old form by day and returning to her true self in the twilight. She has been aiding me with the beast, keeping it contained, but I worry that she will fail one night."

"She is strong, but the beast will prevail. Both are creatures born of twilight, and though she is a monarch her power is not enough. She cannot protect them forever. She is bound to lose, for while she grows weaker the beast grows ever stronger." Ordona closes her eyes as she finishes speaking.

"What can I do?" Link sounds defeated now, as though Ordona's very words have beaten him. Maybe they have. I can barely discern the conversation's true meaning, though I can understand their words. I see the importance. A woman, apparently royalty, keeping a 'beast' at bay each night. Protecting the village alongside him by the sound of it. Possibly a twilight creature - or Twili. Beyond that I'm struggling to comprehend. What is the reason for this conversation? Surely Link could slay the beast, if it was truly a threat. Or is it something more than that? Have I missed the true meaning, hidden in this formal tone, behind their riddles?

"The very same you have been doing." Ordona pauses as if considering something, her eyes opening again to focus on Link. "Midna is most likely correct on her assumption of the beast and its control. Trust in her, and all will end well." Her words seemed vague, and Link looked slightly bemused and disappointed as he nodded. She smiled brightly - which was a strange thing to see a giant, opaque, floating goat do.

"Thank you, Ordona." He whispers.

"Thank you, Chosen one…" She replies, the wind blowing through the trees in the glade as her form becomes fainter and fainter. All that remains of her presence is the light orb, which seems to dissipate into pure light once she has gone.

Link slowly pulls the sword from the ground and sheathes it at his back, before he turns and heads back to his house and the village.

All without noticing my presence.

* * *

Blooming hell that chapter was huge. So much description...hurts brain...

Anyway, you've probably guessed Link's dilemma (at least partially), but Zelda has no clue! Although she does know of the Twilight Realm and the Twili.

What happens next?

Even I'm not really sure what happens next, so goddesses help anyone reading this. Seriously. The next chapter is a bit weird. To me, anyway. It's halfway written, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long.

Fingers crossed. Damn procrastinating!

_Thanks for reading!_

**Scar**


	4. Chapter 4: Monster

_Thanks for continuing reading this!_

Special thanks goes to miano53 for reviewing, and erico637 for following!

Also, to miano53: Yep, Link doesn't really have control. We'll be looking into that in this chapter... Spoilers!

I'm glad that I was able to finish this in fairly good time, so there wasn't a huge wait.

Unfortunately, this whole piece decided to delete itself and _not freaking save_. So everything from about halfway down had to be re-written, because even though I had pressed save about a sentence at a time (I'm kinda paranoid like that) it deleted it all.

I don't think this second version is quite as good as the first, but if I didn't think it was up to par then trust me - I wouldn't have posted it.

Fortunately I found that apparently I have an exceptional memory, so it is fairly close to the original copy. Maybe it's just me, but is it not quite as good as previous chapters? I don't know. Someone please tell me, or I might just end up going crazy over thinking this one isn't as good!

Yes, perfectionist here. So if it takes me three times as long to make it just right, then oh well. At least it's good.

Anyway...

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. STILL.

Oh yeah, and this chapter gets kinda...bad. Violent. In my opinion, anyway. Sure all is well at the beginning, but around the end? It gets quite bad. Not a nice experience.

_Shudder._

Sorry for taking forever, but here you go!

_On with the story!_

* * *

**The Descent**

Chapter 4:

_Monster_

Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.

― Friedrich Nietzsche

_**Link**_

Walking through the forest has always been a peaceful experience of me, being amongst and part of the breathtakingly beautiful scenery surrounding me. The sunlight dappling the ground through the trees. The birdsong, a quaint melody that seemed to flow through and around you. The life found and seen and heard and felt and lived. I've sometimes felt I should have lived here, so content does this place make me feel. Even at night, when others would cower and view the woods as an eerie and dark place, I would smile and be perfectly at ease, basking in the glory of a world bathed in moonlight.

Not anymore do I revel in the light of the ethereal night, and I will certainly not tonight. I'm as skittish as Epona when there's thunder. I'm more flighty than a bird in a tornado. My eyes dart every which way, and I have to wonder; suspicious or paranoid? Or are they both the same thing? My ears pick up every noise, senses pricked due to my feelings being a mixture of fear and wary. I am the prey here, whereas before I was viewed as neither predator nor prey, simply a traveller through these woods unworthy of any term or title. I was simply here, like a drop of water when it rains, gently falling to the ground. Now I felt more like I was trapped in a storm, thrown everywhere and terrified.

Goddesses above, I hated the feeling of fear.

You'd think a hero gets used to fear, having to constantly face it alongside danger on a daily basis. You would be wrong - at least in my case, and I doubt I'm the only one. I fear for the village, for the children...

For Zelda...

I fear myself...

But that's something else entirely.

I wish Ordona could've provided a simple answer. Just do this and your problem is solved. Of course the world doesn't work like that, but you can always hope, right? Without hope, what is left beyond despair?

Although quite frankly I have more of the latter than the former, so I can't really preach about that.

Soon I reach my little tree-house, but pause before heading up the ladder. Epona is running rampant in the field, dashing every which way in a sort of terrified madness.

It's sickening to watch, especially when I knew the cause.

I pull a whistle out from inside the small pack at my hip, before blowing softly into it. The familiar notes warble around me and she visibly calms, her pace slowing to a trot and her head no longer flicking anxiously from side to side. However she is still obviously agitated.

I whistle again, a short yet soothing melody, and Epona rode towards me. Then she whickers softly, her expression seeming mournful. She leans her head over the fence, pushing against my chest in what felt like an attempt at comfort.

I hug her lowered face against me, my arms wrapped under her neck and the action calming the both of us. She was warm, with the scent of home lingering on her chestnut hide - no matter where we were, she would always smell like home, and would forever lead me back home again when I was lost. It was one of the reasons I loved her. Epona had been with me for as long as I could remember, she was there to sooth me when twilight fell even though she herself was terrified; she had carried me through woods and battlefields alike, never showing fear. She was special. She was my friend.

But I scared her now. More so than any enemy ever had.

She pulls herself from my grip gently, as if jerking away would insult me, but allows me to leave a hand resting on her cheek when she raises herself to her full height - with her muzzle reaching my nose. I breathe softly into her nostrils, and she blows back, her warm breath and sweet scent surrounding me. I have just told her that she is my friend, and she has replied that I am her friend. Even the simple action, though typically performed by horses which I have merely copied, brings me comfort. I have not scared her so that she sees me differently, at least. That makes me sigh in relief; I didn't even realise I was so tense over her acceptance of me.

She keeps her neck leaning over the gate as my hand strokes her face, before I return it to my side. I raise my gaze to meet her eyes, which shine down on me with an intelligence unlike any other I have seen in a horse, her cerulean blue echoing my azure in their expression of sorrow as she stares deeply into my eyes. It feels like she understands, and is showing sympathy for me.

I wasn't sure if it made me feel better or worse, seeing the love and trust she showed. Especially when considering that it was my fault she had been in such a state earlier.

Or maybe it was all just wishful thinking, hoping she - if none other - could truly know me, and express such strong sympathy for me.

She turns around and slowly walked back into centre of the field, her pacing stopped and her agitation seemingly forgotten. Instead she begins to graze, flicking her tail calmly from side to side as the sunlight, surprisingly bright considering it was early morning, flitted across her back.

I smile at her now docile behaviour, glad she had calmed, before I climbed the ladder and entered my house.

I breeze through the place, ignoring the dust that has settled everywhere from my absence, heading straight for the ladder which will take me to the basement. I feel dread as my feet touch the wooden floor, my mood - which had improved when Epona's did - plummeting as I peer into the inky blackness. My eyesight is almost accustomed to it by now, used to the darkness surrounding me and able to easily perceive it without the use of a lamp as others would require.

I look to where it lays on the floor at my feet, almost wishing it wouldn't be there but knowing such a wish would either not bode well or be in vain. I need it, really, but in all honesty? I despise it. The knot in my stomach curls ever tighter.

Gingerly I pick up the small parcel, cradling it with my left arm as I use my right to hoist myself back up the ladder. Upon getting into the main part of the house I drop into one of the faded green armchairs, a sigh unintentionally slipping past my lips as I place the package on my lap.

My fingers skim over the light brown material, focusing on the black seal - imprinted with the complete form of the fused shadow - placed over the seam, which must be broken to reveal the words hidden within.

A black orchid lay on top of the letter, cut halfway at the stem and with a flower as dark as night. It signaled that which I already knew - who it was from. The black orchid was a symbol of formality, mystery, royalty and leadership. So of course it couldn't belong to anyone else. She left one with each letter, every night.

Placing the orchid into the fireplace - which contained all those I had received, though since I hadn't lit the fire in a while all remained unburnt and as dark as the new one, as if they had been picked moments ago instead of weeks ago - I turned my attention onto the main subject of importance. The letter.

Gently but swiftly, like pulling out a knife, I break the seal and pull open the paper, revealing the script it conceals. The writing is italic, slanted, looping and fancy, obviously written by one of high standing. It is a beautiful piece of calligraphy, each word as perfectly printed and dark as the orchid, but I would expect nothing less.

Though it was the words inside which would matter.

_Dearest Link_

_There is no need to fear. All went well. None were harmed, and the beast was successfully kept away. It did not escape, though strove to do so._

I sighed in relief, raising my gaze from the letter to the door briefly - as if to check whether anyone was there - before I continue.

_The creature fought me at every opportunity, and we both know all control on it was lost after dusk. You did well reigning it in until then, as I know how hard it fought you when twilight fell.  
_

_The days grow harsher and the nights ever longer. I cannot keep this up forever, and I worry my composure may crumble soon. I have returned home now, much to my shame, but the cycle will begin anew at sunset. I hope you will be prepared when the beast and I return._

My eyes skim over the words, seeing them only fleetingly but understanding the message instantly. Though the reason for such formality - as she never spoke in such a manner, and rarely were her letters as eloquent as this one - took longer to reach me. She was home. Therefore she could be discovered. Writing in an obvious and informal manner might alert someone, as evidently someone must read any letters she sends before they leave if she indeed was home. I wouldn't be surprised if she was more worried about me than herself, though currently she was in more danger than I was.

She and everyone in the village.

I continue to read.

_I hope the beast's days are numbered, as I search for a way to bring it under control. The library here is extensive, and I have discovered something that could be of use. I trust you will be doing the same as we previously discussed, in the hopes that between us we can stop the beast. In the meantime, be vigilant against it. It will strive to break free at any and all opportunities._

_But then again, you know that better than I._

_You said it has been safely contained during the daylight, that light makes it weaker. Maybe that is a way to stop it?_

_Even if it is, do not rely on the light to keep you safe. The beast is growing stronger, and with each day gains control for longer. It won't be deterred by the sunlight for long._

_Be careful. You always were fearless, but such bravery can lead to mistakes and injury. I do not wish to return to find you harmed._

_Or buried._

_Good luck, Hero. _

_Because I think today you're going to need it._

_Signed,_

_Tilly_

Her fake name amused me - no doubt it would confuse those who read it, as 'Tilly' was an alias which meant next to nothing.

Sure it rhymes with something of importance - someone could pick up on it, but it was unlikely - and those who didn't understand what was meant by it would most likely be confused.

Exactly as they were meant to be.

I tucked the letter into an alcove in the bookshelf, where many others reside - each in order of when they were received.

Few of the letters were quite as vague, though none of them made their meaning blatantly obvious in the hopes that only I would understand. Only her and I would fully comprehend their meaning, while to everyone else the words - and thereby the letter itself - would seem disjointed and disconnected.

Before I can understand her true meaning, my thoughts are interrupted.

_Knock knock. Knock knock._

Zelda... I had meant to visit her and Ilia, but had delayed it in favour of visiting Ordona. So now she had come looking for me.

I get up from my seat, my dejected mood melting (or at least hiding) away as I swing open the door.

She stood rather awkwardly, as if she wanted to enter the house and forgive me but something was stopping her from doing so. She looked up from staring at the floor, fixing me with a gaze filled with sadness and a cold anger. Such a look would've turned lesser men to stone.

"May I come in?" She says calmly, her tone matching her glare. Once more I sense a hint of sorrow in both, which is swiftly swept away by the icy fury.

Instead of answering I step back, allowing her to easily walk past. She nods to me as she enters – courteous till the end – before settling down into one of the two armchairs. She seems at home here, and I feel glad. I see that some of her anger has dissipated, as though it had never been there at all, and I sit in the chair opposite her. I didn't look at her, nor she at me. We both stared at the floor in stony silence for a moment.

"I understand, Link." Zelda speaks slowly and cautiously, as though worried of offending me. In reality it was I who was worried of offending her. I saw now that the anger had most likely been an act, as I had expected her to be angry – and so she had pretended to be. We were looking at one another now, but it wasn't hostile (though I had partially expected it to be). Now her gaze held only sorrow, before that too was hidden. The only emotion she was willingly showing gave away slight amusement.

"I completely understand why you abandoned me to the clutches of Ilia." She smiles lightly, and I reply in turn. It was true Ilia could be somewhat overbearing at times – I remembered fondly of a time when she had refused to let me leave my house due to having a cough – though really she was kind, caring and sweet. Like a little sister; sort-of annoying, yet overall someone you loved to pieces and often teased about her being younger than you (even if it was only barely). She was more protective than overbearing though, as she cared about almost everyone and didn't want harm to come to them.

"Was it bad?" I asked, knowing that though her tone was annoyed and serious her eyes shone, showing me she was actually anything but. Or at least I hoped that was the case and that I wasn't reading too much into the situation.

"I think she was waiting for me to run so she would have an excuse to eat me." She told me, causing me to chuckle quietly. Ilia had probably watched her like a hawk the entire time. I wouldn't have expected anything less. We were both smiling now, albeit only slightly.

We sat in silence a while longer, but now it was more comfortable. Zelda's eyes travelled around the house, as if to see any differences in it, while my gaze was watching her face. She was an exceptional liar, but I could still see the worry etched into it. Not clearly, but still there.

"Link." I grimaced internally at her tone. She both sounded and looked determined. Whatever she wanted, by the goddesses she was going to make sure she achieved it. I prayed it wasn't what I thought it would be.

"I want to fight alongside you tonight." I made to protest, but she raised a hand to stop me before continuing. "I will be queen one day. How will I be able to defend the kingdom if I cannot protect even a portion of it? I can strategise and plan, but if a time comes when I must lead how will I ever hope to know how if I haven't had a chance to fight? Let me help, Link. I want to protect this place just as much as you do." Her eyes plead with me to let her. I stare out of the window at Epona, quietly grazing. I didn't want to think of Zelda, and especially not her fighting.

Certainly not her getting hurt.

I wanted to protect her, but how could I do that? She would find some way to defend the village unless I consented, in which case she would be among the villagers and therefore safer than trying to do so by herself. I could tell Rusl to keep an eye out for her, lest she find herself wounded.

_We need more people to protect the village._ My mind says logically, while my heart screeches _Not Zelda!_

I don't know who to let win. I shouldn't be fighting with myself, but on such a matter how can I not be conflicted? Would she be safer with a sword in her hand and the enemies before her, or behind a wall yet without a weapon and enemies on the other side?

"You may fight alongside us to protect the village." I distantly hear myself saying. It isn't that I don't believe she can protect herself, it's the fact that I should be there to protect her and I won't be. I can't bear to look at her as I say the possibly fatal words, so instead take to staring intently at my feet. Oh how interesting they are.

"Honestly?" She whispers. "Do you promise?" I almost feel wounded that she has to ask, but then remember my stunt yesterday when I left her in Ilia's care.

_No!_ A voice within me screams. I don't want her to fight. I can't protect her. She wants to fight alongside me, but she can't. Not when I'll be fighting something that is much too close for comfort to her at the moment. I feel a strange anger come over me at the prospect of her fighting without me there, but quickly I quench it. I instantly know that agreeing to this was an awful idea, but I can't exactly back out now, even though I desperately wish to. So instead I nod.

I know she'll be smiling slightly, but I can't bring myself to look away from the floor. She doesn't understand how desperately it hurts me to even contemplate her injured. It would make her think I believe her to be weak. I'm fighting a battle within myself against myself, when I need to be strongest to defeat the bigger enemy. But I'm torn, and weakened because of it.

Now she'll be wondering why I can't look at her, why I won't speak. I don't want to see the pain and sadness and maybe even guilt that will be in her eyes. To avoid them I stare at the floor somberly.

_Tug_

I feel a strange sensation at my throat, but it seems irrelevant.

Suddenly she's kneeling in front of me, those beautiful grey eyes filled with worry as she stares up at me. Her right hand is resting gently on my cheek as she tries to pull my gaze towards her. She doesn't know how it physically hurts me at the moment to see that expression on her face, of sorrow and grief and confusion. She will want to know what is wrong, and even I don't really know.

_Tug_

I ignore it.

"Link..." She trails off as I continue to avoid looking at her, once more opting for staring out of the window as opposed to at her heart-breakingly pain-filled eyes

"What's wrong?" In that small sentence I want to collapse and reveal everything, but I can't bear to tell her. No one needs to know, especially not her. If I avoid the truth, can the lies be true? If I deny the monster, does it die?

I feel weaker than ever, so weak. A breeze could defeat me now. Ordona's words haven't helped at all, and any relief I've received from the letter is dead. It all means nothing now. Not when I am this, and I can't stop it.

_Tug_

She guides my gaze towards her, turning my head with her hand on her my cheek. Her face is inches from mine, as she seems to search for an answer to her question in my eyes. They are soulless, hollow. They will reveal nothing to her.

"Please?" She whispers, and the word is filled with so much emotion that it causes me pain. It hurts more than ever any wound has.

_Tug_

I absentmindedly rub my throat.

Her hand falls from my face, and her expression is more mournful than any I have seen. I want to comfort her, but she can't know. I'm the cause of her pain and her hurt and confusion, but I can do nothing to stop it. Even if something within me shouts that I have to.

I pull backwards from her then, pushing myself into the back of the chair. I clutch at my face with my hands, tightly tucking myself into a curled position.

_Pull_

The sensation at my throat is stronger now, almost edging onto painful. But the expression across her features makes me feel awful for even contemplating that my pain is anything near her obvious despair.

I don't mean to speak, but suddenly I am. They are the words of a deranged lunatic, a madman.

"I'm sorry..." I murmur. The words pour out of me in a torrent after that, like the floodgates opening, so quick that she can't possibly be able to catch them. What she does hear must mean nothing to her, but they are everything to me.

"I thought I could hold it in but it's so strong and now I've brought you here and she thought it would be okay and that it would help and I hoped I would be alright but it's just not working and now I'm losing to it and it's going to win and then everyone will suffer and I just don't know what to do anymore..."

I realise she's pulled me onto her lap, and is softly stroking my hair as she soothingly hums a melody to me. Tears stream silently down her cheek, and I find that my own face is damp. I want to comfort her, but it all just hurts too much.

_Rip!_

The pull at my throat is sharp and harsh now, demanding my attention as it reshapes my vocal chords, ripping through them to become something else.

Too late I know what is happening, and I feel shame at being too consumed to notice.

My distraction with Zelda was all the beast needed.

I cry out as it attacks me from within, biting and clawing along my body as it searches for an escape to the prison it is confined to. It has an advantage at my surprise, and will easily force its way out. Unless I can stop it.

I frantically scramble away from Zelda, dragging myself to a clear spot on the floor before the true battle begins.

Then I contort and spasm uncontrollably, eyes shut as if to block out the pain, as the beast and I fight for control. It is desperate and fierce, while I am weak and have been caught by surprise.

It isn't as strong as normal - though that barely means anything when it was so powerful already - especially having struck during the day. But it wants to win so badly.

I'm fighting a losing battle, and the beast knows it.

My spine twists and morphs, wrenching a scream from me, trying to change into a form unrecognisable as me. I thump against the floor with each painful movement, painfully jerking and shifting as it attacks. It drags me this way and that, ripping into muscle and turning bone to dust as it wishes. I know what the end result will be, but somehow the beast always seems to destroy me before reshaping my form. It uses my body against me, and resisting only makes it worse with every second.

But I have to. For Zelda's sake.

"Go." I force out the word, my vocal chords screaming in pain. Then they are taken by the beast.

I need her to leave before I'm too far gone to care that she's here anymore, when the pain becomes too immense that I simply can't bring myself to give a damn anymore, when everything is so confused with pain that the whole world is hazy and life without the pain just a memory.

Because then it will win. Completely. And I'll never come back, if it can drag me to that point.

_Give in..._

The beast taunts. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming in pain, and blood wells in my mouth before pooling on the floor. It knows I will fight it while I can, but I'm not sure how long that will be. It is weaker than normal, but so am I.

My skin burns as fur tries to force its way through, but I push against the beast. So instead it concentrates on reconstructing my legs into a more appropriate form. I try to stop the beast, push it back down into submission and keep it under my control, but it is too far along for that. There is no way to stop it now. I can only resist for so long.

Currently Zelda is the only thing keeping me going. If she had left already I would already be lost, but I can't let the beast win until she's safe. I will fight it until she's gone, even if it means I lose completely.

I won't let it harm her.

"Link-" I barely hear her over the pounding of blood in my ears as the beast attacks me, but I shout to her through it.

"GO!" The command is a shriek ripped from the jaws of the beast itself, barely distinguishable from a feral howl. I have briefly regained control over my voice before it is lost again, the beast revelling in the fight and the thrill of knowing that this time, by the end it will have won. I've lost the battle and the war, but if I can prevent any casualties then I've succeeded.

This only makes the beast fight harder, trying to gain control before she leaves. It wants to kill her and I know it. It fights for chaos while I for control.

When the door slams, there is a brief respite, as if the beast too must catch it's breath. So I pray.

_Please goddesses, make sure no one comes to harm because of the beast. Because of me._

When the battle begins anew and the beast tries to regain control, I allow it. I was losing the fight, and so I relent.

**I am more monster than man now, anyway.**

* * *

I've got to admit, I sort of like this chapter. It was fun to write (though not so much to re-write). That probably makes me a horrendously sadistic person, but still. At least it was interesting, right?

I also absolutely adore the last sentence. I feel so evil! Also, there is a reason for it being in bold and centered (beyond making it even more awesome! To me, anyway XP)

What is Zelda going to do? Will Link hurt someone?

I've barely started Chapter 5, and I'm finding it just doesn't want to be written. Which is really annoying. I just can't seem to get ideas down at the moment. It's less like writers block and more closely related to writers-having-a-moment. So this one could take a while. Sorry.

And I know I said this one would take a while and only took a day, but still. It's gonna be a while, and I mean longer than one day this time. Probably.

Who am I kidding? I can't write six detailed pages in a day! A week or two, at a guess - fingers crossed that it's not anything longer than that. Hope it's not that long, but that is the likelihood of it.

_Thoughts?_

**Scar**


	5. Chapter 5: Bright Light

_Thanks for continuing with this story for so long!_

Special thanks to VioWolf for following, and to miano53 for reviewing again. It just makes me feel so special!

Reviews, favourites and follows are an exceptional incentive to write - as I realise the chapter has barely been started and you're making me feel bad for not writing anymore of it all day.

This time my Spanish coursework is to blame, as opposed to my inept writing ability. I have to remember a whole page in another language that I fail at. Then write it out word for word.

Fortunately, my skill with the English language far surpasses that of any other. As such, it enables me to write this.

But I'm rambling.

I couldn't decide who I wanted to be focused on in this chapter, so it chops and changes here and there. Though I will tell you when it has changed perspective so you don't get confused. I'm not really sure if I like this chapter or not, but still.

Also - Midna's a bit of a potty-mouth! But not excessively. I found I struggle to write swearing. No idea why.

Here it is at long last.

Disclaimer: No. Not mine. This also doesn't make me any money. I don't think...

_On with the story!_

* * *

**The Descent**

Chapter 5:

_Bright_

Give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light.

- Ted Dwane

**_Midna_**

The tedium of the day is not lost on me. Neither is the boredom.

Who would've thought being a matriarch - or at least a monarch-in-training-to-be-a-matriarch - was so unfulfilling?

I mean, sure they all sang my praises, but it was just so irksome! I didn't even really save them!

So I helped Link to free the Twili, and all of a sudden I'm one step down from being a goddess in their eyes. I can't exactly tell them it wasn't me who saved them, as they'd need someone else to take up the mantle - and who else could bear it? They certainly wouldn't believe me if I told them it was a hero from the light. They all believe the twilight mirror was broken long ago.

I'd feel bad, lying to my subjects, if I hadn't grown so accustomed to it.

So all I can do is hide away in my room, or skulk through the libraries.

When did I get so despondent? It is almost sickening, even to me.

But then I can't exactly leave the castle, can I? To step outside the walls would be to face my people, a thing I would be ashamed to do in my current form.

It may be perpetual twilight in this realm, but that is not the case with the other. Due to their damned light, I was stuck in a most undesirable form which I had slowly grown to hate with all my being.

Whatever time I spent as myself again, truly free, was used with Link. In a state of which his company wasn't overly enjoyable.

Especially recently. I frowned as I rubbed a bite mark on my arm - the beast was getting vicious.

I am seated at the window ledge, my gaze occasionally wandering out onto the fields beyond. What adventures could be had over those distant hills?

I might as well be asking what else would I be denied due to my title, and supposed 'importance'. Though I knew my only real purpose was to keep the peace between my people and prevent a civil war. Had those two not been the case, I most likely would've been murdered by this point.

I sigh morosely as I turn the next page of the huge, ancient book in front of me. My kingdom is nearly identical to that in the light realm, and I did find it amusing to learn that their princess and I used the same bedroom. And that the only thing differing mine from hers was the dark, sombre colour scheme.

It amused me somewhat, to know how alike the light and twilight princess were.

A strange noise came from the centre of the room, almost like someone taking in a deep breath I knew for a fact I was the only one in here.

I furrow my brow, raising my head from the book. Was that noise real or imagined?

Another breath. More obvious this time. Lasting longer, as well as being louder.

Real.

Well, shit. I full well knew what that meant. The beast had come out to play.

Cautiously I turned to look at the small pedestal that had been set in the centre of the room, above which a crystal hovered. I'd have said floated, but that implied elegance - the obsidian coloured thing's movements were jerky, jutting upwards slightly every so often in a feeble attempt to maintain its altitude.

Breath. It was harsh and quicker, as if the breather was running a race and in desperate need of oxygen.

Except I knew that the noise had come from the crystal, which was now pulsing like a heart beat. It changed colours as it did so.

Red. Black. Purple. Red. Black. Purple.

I watched with a mortified expression. Every time the colour changed to red another sharp intake of breath was heard from the pulsating crystal.  
There wasn't enough time to reach the twilight mirror - not that I could be of much help in preventing this. But I could protect the villagers from the beast.

I flung open my chamber doors and raced down the hall, praying to whoever was listening - even to the goddesses! - that I could get there in time.

In time for what, I wasn't quite sure. Maybe before things got out of control.

Even in this inhibited state I was able to move fairly quickly. Although, I admit that if I was ever without the ability to float/glide/fly and was stuck in this form it would be much more difficult, especially with how small my legs were.

Could you blame me for using the beast to get around? Flying is tiring, and my legs make things harder - especially since I'm used to being rather tall in comparison to my current size.

The castle was eerily quiet, but I was used to the silence. If anything it made things easier, as I wouldn't be stopped and questioned as to why I was zooming down the halls as if a pack of wolfos were after me.

Typically twilight kept the castle well lit, but in the dungeon everything was much more grim and dark. I swiftly weaved my way through the unused dungeon - after all, any who were considered a threat wouldn't be kept so close to royalty - until I came to a locked steel door. The thing was giant even when I wasn't tiny, but now it was about six times my size as opposed to the usual two. It might've been thought that the only thing you could keep in such a room was a horrid criminal, but that was not the case. There was no way into the room short of opening the door; the walls, door and ceiling were reinforced and even explosion proof.

The door required a key to enter, and only I held that key.

I unlocked the door and slipped into the huge, pitch black room, cautiously locking the door behind me. It was seemingly empty, but I knew better.

I picked up a lamp strategically placed right next to the door and lit it, its soothing orange glow spreading to illuminate the room. There was only one thing in the room, placed directly opposite the door. It dominated the room, its normally luminance runes dulled.

It was the twilight mirror.

With a sigh I stepped forward on to the dimly shining plate by my feet, and instantly the mirror reacted. Its symbols seemed to become brighter, until their radiance hurt my eyes - though I did not flinch.

The light glowed strongly at a point behind me, and when I turned around I was greeted not with the sight of the door but instead a huge portal.  
The thing was a mixture of black and white, the two swirling and intermingling with one another. It was nearly impossible to tell were one colour ended and the other began, so closely linked were they.

Without another thought, I discarded the lamp - as it was a hindrance now that the mirror was emitting its own light - before stepping through and into the light realm.

* * *

The first thing I registered was a burning light, so bright that it threatened to singe my skin. I cringed at the pain, but otherwise ignored it.  
Then I felt the burn begin to fade, replaced by a tingling sensation not dissimilar to 'pins and needles'. Although with very pointy pins and needing needles.

I felt like I was floating through the air, but the sensation didn't bother me as that was my more used mode of travel anyway. What bothered me about it was that it seemed to be direction-less, travelling aimlessly through a world of bright white.

I knew this with my eyes shut, as through the lids the brightness assaulted my sight. Every so often it would lessen, as if the world had greyed slightly, but it would soon return to that intense white.

I dared to open my eyes and gaze at the empty world around me, and was mildly surprised to discover that the whole place wasn't white. As I had known, there were patches of grey here and there, but I was more shocked by the runes that seemed to have been carved into the very walls of this place.

The further I travelled the more bright the light became and the less frequent the grey spots were. So I decided to close my eyes - but I was vaguely proud of myself, as that was the first time I had the courage to observe the strange otherworldly place. It was betwixt and between the twilight and light realms, not quite one and not quite the other, but the closer you came to one the further you were to the other. As such, I had always preferred the journey home; my senses weren't assailed as much for the light was darker the further to the twilight realm you went.

I stumbled as my feet touched ground, hating the sensation of suddenly dropping to the floor without my foreknowledge or consent. It meant I had no time to prepare myself for the unexpected landing. The process in the in-between place - although void was probably the best description of that place - had taken under a minute.

My awkward landing signaled one thing loud and clear.

I was back in the light realm.

* * *

When my eyes had adjusted to the intensity of the light here, at least while shut, I opened them and looked around curiously. Fortunately the light was dimmer than it had been in the void, and so my eyes were left relatively unharmed.

But I did hate this world in the day. The sunlight pricked at my skin, the light muddled my thoughts and stabbed at my eyes, the whole sun burned me. As if it knew I didn't belong here.

Well it might've been damn right, but I'd take any opportunity to he out of this realm ASAP. If only to stop the thud-thud-thud of a headache it always seemed to bring on.

Why couldn't this have happened during twilight? This place was not only beautiful at that time, but also harmless.

Dusk was relatively the same, except it provided the beast an unnatural power it was deprived of in the twilight and weakened without in the light.

Well, I suppose everything has its purpose.

I turned my attention to my surroundings, knowing what the expect and hoping that my expectations would be proved correct.

Sure enough, the other twilight mirror was here and shining with its own luminescence, having created the portal I stepped through. It was still bright, the light it was emitting sustaining the portal behind me needlessly.

It was amazing when you considered that not only had I travelled from the twilight to the light realms, but that the two connected mirrors had allowed me to leave from the castle and arrive in a hidden grove deep within the Faron woods.

When I stepped off the stone that had been directly in front of the portal, the mirror began to dim. Its light returned to a much more bearable intensity, its radiance no longer affecting me a threatening to burn my _oh so fragile _Twili skin.

So now I just had the sun to deal with.

The portal seemed to fade from existence, melting back into nonexistence until I required it again.

I admit, I _was _relishing the serenity of the place. Despite its faults, I had to admit that sometimes this realm could reach the beauty of my own.  
The sunlight dappled through the trees, and I grimaced as it fell on me, waiting for incredible pain to shoot through me.

But then I remembered I was stuck as an imp, and as such the light wouldn't burn me. Much. It just felt like whenever the sunlight touched it was in an oven - uncomfortable, but not painful.

So maybe I could withstand the light. That was interesting to know. I hadn't stayed here long enough to test if the light would burn me to a crisp or not, as I typically arrived and left with the coming and going of twilight. Normally it was the crystal that alerted me to the time, as it pulsed when twilight came because by then it had enough power to escape…

As I looked around at my first glimpse of the day in the twilight realm for a long time - as normally I was well hidden during the day, such as in Link's shadow - where I said a most un-lady like thing.

"Ohhh, shit." I muttered, as realisation dawned on me.

Not only was Link in serious trouble, but I hadn't received enough of a warning. Sure the pulsing crystal tipped me off, but I could guess roughly when twilight would fall and would turn up around then, allowing me enough time to get there as the beast did. But thinking of how strong the rhythm of the crystal had been, and how it was connected to the beast just made my statement incredibly appropriate.

This meant the beast might now have the ability to take over at will. It might mean Link no longer had control, and was buried so deep within the beast that he wasn't coming back.

The - typically silenced - optimist in me suggested that

_Perhaps Link lost control briefly? Was weakened by something?_

And

_Maybe he was in a cave, or somewhere dark and the beast took advantage of that?_

I dismissed the latter, although did briefly consider the former. If he had been weakened, then the minute he was better I would beat him - or maybe the beast, as it wouldn't make me feel guilty - within an inch of his life. Even if that meant the beast took control again.

Didn't I warn him not to be weakened? That he had to be strong, because the beast would take _e__very _advantage it had and use it to gain control.

He always was stubborn and a pain in the ass. Though I doubt he would do this to spite me. Maybe, but it's unlikely.

I raised my hands above my head, taking command of what little twilight lingered among the brightness of this realm. I smiled lightly as the familiar coils of dark wrapped around my arms and legs briefly, before I directed them to a point just beyond my feet. They swiftly weaved together to form another portal on the floor, albeit much smaller than the one I just used. Stepping onto it, I directed its location to take me to Link's basement.

I broke into pieces of twilight, sinking down through the portal. It was strange sensation, for though I lost sight and touch and hearing I maintained consciousness. It barely took me two seconds to arrive in his basement, where the particles that were me moulded together again.

I saw a small mirror directly in front of me. Despite the dark down here, I could see perfectly well - the only reason I had used a lamp earlier was because it needed some external light to work, at least when travelling to the light realm.

I carefully took in my current form. My size was half of Link's, if that, with the white patches of my skin showing while my dark 'shadow clothes' covered others. I wore a part of the fused shadow, covering one of my eyes while the other shone a vibrant red tinged with yellow. Light blue patterns weaved across my skin and clothing, marking me as a Twili while showing various important symbols. My hair was a bright orange, tied into a ponytail at the back of my head while swaying gently, despite a distinct lack of any breeze. The end of my hair formed a sort of hand, and I smiled fondly as I remembered how often I'd had to open doors with it for Link when he couldn't.

I turn and climb up the stairs - just because I can float doesn't make me lazy! - and pull myself up into Link's house.

The place is dark, with no light shining through the window. In fact, I notice, something is covering the window. It looks suspiciously like a bookshelf. Why would a bookshelf have been pushed in front of the window? I couldn't see an obvious reason as to why this had been done. Was it to block out the sunlight?

But there would only be one reason to block out sunlight. If the beast had taken over, it would be immensely pained by sunlight.

A growl interrupts my thoughts.

With a small gasp, I turn my gaze to the direction of the noise. Laying beneath the fireplace, filled with the black orchids I love, is a wolf.

Or rather, the beast.

With a snarl it launches itself across the room at me. Surprised, all I can do is jump backwards and try to stay out of the way of this first attack.

The beast lands with a loud thud on the ground just in front of me, and almost instantly is standing menacingly before me. Its haunches are raised, lips drawn back to reveal sharp white teeth and allow another growl to wrench from the creatures throat.

Even without the way the wolf reacted to my entrance, this thing doesn't look like Link in his wolf form.

The beast has piercing yellow eyes - wolf eyes - so feral, savage and wild. They are nothing like Link's eyes when he is stuck in this form, which are so human, mournful and lamenting, a sharp shock of blue in an otherwise animal face.

It's coat is black as dusk, darker even than twilight. It explains why I couldn't see him in this darkness, as it allows the beast to blend in incredibly well. Had it not made a noise to alert me to its presence, then I doubt I would've noticed it. Link has dark brown fur, with a white stomach, chest and throat. Though they both share the chain wrapped around the front ankle - it seemed neither could shake the fact that they had been prisoners.

The markings on Link's head aren't present on the beast, either. Instead the beast has nothing there, as if the markings were a sign that Link was conscious, just wearing a disguise, while the beast was just that; a beast.

The two are so different, in both looks and temperament. I know this, if only because Link would never lunge at me.

For no reason, anyway.

The wolf crept closer to me, almost surreptitiously, but I smirked at it and flicked my hair forward. It grabbed for the beast, but it leapt out of the way - having been restrained by my hair before. Which is such a weird sentence that I almost don't want to put it.

The creature backed away from me, still growling, and I moved forward. It obviously didn't like light, and Link had told me it made the beast weaker, so why not try and force it into sunlight?

The wolf obviously guessed my plan, waiting for me to get into the centre of the room before jumping away from the door. I shook my head in annoyance at it, forcing my hair to attack at one side in an attempt to push the creature back towards the door.

When it didn't do so, I ensured my next attack didn't miss.

My hair stabbed through the wolf's back leg and shoulder, having taken the form of huge spears in order to hit it. Much like how I once attacked Zant.

The wolf whimpered, blood spurting from his wounds when my hair retracted. I almost felt bad, but remembered it wasn't Link. It was evil. Even Link himself hated the creature.

Yet I knew when Link returned to control, it would be him with those injuries.

The wolf was in no condition to walk now, and certainly couldn't back away from me. However, this meant it couldn't get outside on its own two legs. That meant either either it was staying in here, but Link would be trapped, or I drag it outside. And Link possibly regains control.

Please, it was obvious what I'd choose.

* * *

_Light_

When you light a candle, you also cast a shadow.

- Ursula K. Le Guin

_**Shadow**_

A low growl ripped through the beast's throat, extremely sharp teeth bared in anger at the attacker. It was being attacked both inside and out, by the small girl with painful hair - who always seemed to be here when the beast was in control - and the boy.

The boy! He was very weak and very foolish. The beast knew this well, for the boy often tried to resist but always failed. Instead of being patient and saving energy for one large attack in which control could be regained, the boy persisted with small useless attacks. If the boy had been clever, as the beast was, he would have copied how the beast managed to escape and done the same.

The beast was happy that the boy was too stupid to do such a thing.

But now the beast was wounded and in pain. The girl with painful hair had arrived, and the beast had been overjoyed originally, for this was the first time she was there and it wasn't chained up. Which had provided the perfect chance to kill her, before she could hurt it anymore.

** Leave Midna alone!**

The feeble voice had said, barely even reached the beast's ears. If it had been able to, it would have laughed.

Unfortunately, it hadn't called her the girl with painful hair for nothing. She was powerful, and the beast had been reckless. It wasn't strong enough yet.

Though that hadn't stopped it from fighting violently when the girl's hair began dragging it outside.

Light, the beast knew, was horrible. Light hurt more than anything, while strengthening the boy. If it went into any form of light, it would be weaker and the boy might break free again. That was why it had pushed the large box in front of where the light spilled in.

The moment the boy saw his opportunity at the distraction of injury, the two began to fight for control. The beast twisted and yelped, pain exploding through it's mind as the boy began to assault it from within. But the beast was strong and managed to push the boy back down, keeping him locked away.

Until the girl pulled the beast out of the door and into the light.

The beast howled in agony, light piercing it's skin and burning, _burning, **burning...**_

** Go back!**

The voice of the boy shouted, the noise only reaching the beast's hearing before dying. The beast growled, angered, as the boy clawed back more control.

The beast was shaking now, lying on the ground and shuddering with the sheer exertion of keeping the boy at bay.

The beast began to convulse more fiercely, but it had an idea. It couldn't maintain control, but it could hinder the boy. It would make it easier later, when it returned to power.

So the beast relinquished control, pretending to be weakened. The boy leapt at the chance, swiftly regaining himself and forcing the beast down.

Or so he thought for now. The beast knew better.

* * *

If the twilight mirror part seems a bit strange, that's because I never really fully understood how the twilight mirror works. So they stand on a platform, the mirror emits light to make stairs so they can get into another realm? Uhh, what?

Seriously, it just seemed a bit weird. As such, I decided that the twilight mirror opened the portal-thingy stepped through, and could do so anywhere. That way it could be moved - like into the castle dungeons. I also wasn't really sure if there was one mirror in the light realm which would make a portal in both realms - thus allowing any from either realm to travel to the other - or if there was another in the twilight which did the same job, or what. So I decided there were two, and that they were interlinked - opening a portal with one would cause the other portal to open, so you could step into the portal from the light realm in Kakariko but end up in the Gerudo desert in the twilight realm. It all depends of the position of the mirror.

I realise I probably should have put this explanation at the top, but I felt that was long enough already and it would've told you that the twilight mirror was involved. So it's here.

**Important!**

**Wolf Link - or not-really-Link - is named Shadow. It may seem a strange/rubbish/cliché name, but t****here is a reason for this, which will be explained later. I promise. If there wasn't a reason, I think it's name would be different. And the reason for constant repetition of certain words (i.e. the beast, light & attack, etc) in the second section will also be explained. If not by a character than by me in a note in a later chapter. Okay?**

Shadow needed another quote, purely because I felt like the beast deserved one. I might make every character's point of view have a new quote, because they all deserve one.

Also, Midna has a mildly vain moment purely because I feel the need to describe every character.

Even when you know what they look like.

So, sorry about that.

Hope it makes sense!

Next chapter could take between a three days and a week, maybe more. Will probably be set from Link's point of view. Or Zelda's. I've not decided yet.

_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter - I didn't really like it, but did you?_

_Did you enjoy it?_

**Scar**


	6. Chapter 6: Release

_Thanks for continuing with this story for so long!_

Special thanks to miano53, Drake, Guest and Guest for reviewing!

To Drake: Indeed, an angry Zelda is a terrifying Zelda. I was so, so tempted to have Zelda go all furious and hold a grudge or something. I think I even made a draft where she shouted at him. Fairly sure she slapped him at one point, too. But I decided to have him suffer in a different way, instead.

I realise this has taken me absolutely forever. By the time I was finished with this chapter, my internet had stopped working! It has finally been returned, and so now here it is. I'm sorry for not having this up earlier.

Think I swapped tenses a few times in this one, but not entirely sure. I'm not great with that, for some strange reason. One minute it's past, the next present. Not sure if that sounds strange, or what, but...

Hopefully it's okay, even if it is a fair bit shorter than the others. As well as the beginning mainly being a monologue. Hope that isn't too annoying.

Disclaimer: Nu-uh. Not mine.

_On with the story!_

* * *

**The Descent**

Chapter 6:

_Release_

Life itself is held in the grinning fangs of death, yet men delay to obtain release from the world.

- Plautus

**_Link_**

I shuddered as I opened my eyes, fearful of what I would find. Would there be a massacre the beast was responsible for? All I had been able to tell was that the beast was wounded - by who? - and that it was in pain. That was probably the only reason why I had gained control.

I didn't really want to contemplate the fact that I was incredibly lucky to be back. That I had nearly let it free. That I was no longer keeping it locked within me well enough.

I had no ability to tell the time while the beast was in command, so seconds or hours could have passed. A moment could last the whole night. The night could feel no longer than a minute. Everything felt surreal and distant, dark and nothingness. I didn't dwell on that.

On the void when I lost myself. Like I was present but gone. Trying to look through a veil of mist with my eyes shut.

I had no way of knowing. Both what it was doing, and for how long I'd been...absent.

What was worse was to know that I could've killed the entire village and not even realise. That I was one of the reasons why they patrolled the village with fear and weapons each night.

They feared me. The beast. Me.

Which was which? Sometimes I struggled to tell. Especially when my mind and it's were so close, so entangled, that I wasn't sure if I was entirely myself or more monster than man.

Midna insisted it wasn't me, that the beast was something separate from me. I wasn't so sure anymore. I may have to fight it, but that didn't mean we were two completely different entities.

Since the changes became more difficult, and the beast became more aggressive, it's been harder to know if the beast was slowly infiltrating my mind. Day by day, night by night, creeping closer so slowly and silently that I wouldn't realise until it was me killing the villagers, with the beast merely observing.

Until we were the same thing. One creature.

If anything, this just proved I was gradually losing my sanity. I was losing a hold of my grip on everything as the beast grew ever stronger.

I didn't want to truly lose myself ever again. But I knew it was inevitable. Each time darkness fell, so did I. It was a horrifying thought. I had saved Hyrule, but now I was capable of undoing that. Wreaking damage to the kingdom. The village.

My home. I would easily harm everyone living in Ordon village when I lost it.

I was a disaster waiting to happen. A time bomb that was already ticking, counting down to some form of destruction - be it my own, or another's. I was bound to hurt someone eventually.

I opened my eyes, glad of the harsh sunlight. The wound might hurt, but it grounded me here. The beast would not have another chance. I was staying this time.

As a wolf, I realised.

The beast hadn't entirely released me, it seemed. It's claws were dug in too deep, refusing to fully relinquish control. How was it able to do this? Two months ago it had done little more than cower in a corner. How had it learned so much?

...How had it been with me for that long? When was the first time it wrenched the control of myself from me?

I took in my surroundings. I was lying on the floor outside of my house, sprawled in the glorious sunlight that had freed me. The ground near me was red with blood, the wound to my flank bleeding profusely and pouring my crimson life out. Apparently it was deeper than I'd originally thought.

Though I was still grateful for it. Without such an injury, I wouldn't even be here.

And the sunlight. It singed the beast, burning it until it fled and hid in the deepest corner of myself. It was barely noticeable in the sun, not even bothering to attempt and break free.

Though, evidently, it hadn't fled as far as it normally did. Considering I was forcibly locked in my wolf form.

I had started to dislike this shape, being pushed into it each night. Before it had given me a sense of freedom not allowed when I was human; a privilege few - if any - experienced. It had been a gift, glorious and welcomed.

Before this. Before it became my prison. I was constricted, fur tight around my haunches, canines sharp against my muzzle. This wasn't how I normally was as a wolf - normally I felt as comfortable in this form as in my normal one, but less restricted. The beast had changed that.

It wasn't as if I often voluntarily became a wolf nowadays, anyway. But here I was, trapped.

From beneath the shadows a figure moved into the harsh, shining light. It was a vaguely familiar form emerged, I was vaguely saddened to note.

Unfortunately, she was an imp again. She was her true colour - by which I mean not hiding in a shadow as she once did in the light - but instead seemed unaffected; almost content in the sun.

Strange, for a creature of twilight.

Midna came towards me, kneeling before me and cradling my head on her knees, running her hands through my fur.

"Sorry, Link." She said softly, stroking my head fondly. Her voice was soothing as she looked at my flank. "It was the only way to get you back."

I nod against her hands, and she smiles sadly down at me. I wagged my tail to show I didn't mind. She laughed, in that strange way of hers.

"Glad you're not mad." Her words are quiet, but my hearing was better as a wolf.

We sit in the calming silence like that for a while, enjoying the tranquility and serenity provided by this place as she distracted me from my wounds, gently parting my fur beneath her fingers. I felt soothed, glad for her presence. I shut my eyes, calmed, as my tail slowly began to wag.

Frankly, I needed to be calmed. I was trying not to have a mild mental breakdown at the thought of losing control in the day. Sure, not in sunlight, but the beast had never managed such a thing before. Normally it waiting patiently for twilight, testing my defenses every so often but never truly attacking. The few times it had tried, it hadn't succeeded.

It was harrowing. I pushed the thought away.

"Do you remember what happened before it gained control?" She asked tentatively, voice barely above a whisper. She didn't want to ask as much as I didn't want to answer. Her tone was serious, posture stiff and gaze looking into the forest. I tensed at her words, dreading delving into what happened. I opened my eyes, falling still. I considered sitting up, but when I moved even slightly my side hurt.

Vaguely I recalled the tearing of bones, the ripping of cartilage and the snapping of sinew. I thought about what happened before that, pushing through a veil of mist in my mind, shoving past pain towards my memories. My mind was hazy, but...

Then it struck me. I knew what happened before it gained control. I know who was there when it happened.

I was mortified at the thought. Had Zelda left in time? Had she seen the beast? I prayed that she was blissfully ignorant.

Though I knew she had been present for when I first began to change. So she would know something was up. At the very least, she would be worried.

At most, she would be terrified. I hated the idea that it would be my fault. That she would be frightened of me. I knew Midna would be more concerned over the fact that she might tell the villagers about the beast. About me.

I didn't want to be the reason why she would be afraid. I hated myself - or was it the beast? I couldn't be sure anymore - enough already. I prayed she was okay.

I pushed away the thought that she hadn't gotten away, that the beast had harmed her. Violently I shoved it out of my mind. It couldn't be true. It wouldn't be true. The beast surely wouldn't be able to do that. Zelda had left in time.

Hadn't she?

"Remember?" Midna asked, more confidently. She was looking at me, attempting to gauge a reaction and an answer through body language, as I was unable to verbally answer.

I nodded fervently, agitated now that I knew. I stand, wince slightly as it hurts my injuries but otherwise ignore it. Despite that I found myself pacing, barking, growling.

Midna raised an eyebrow, as if guessing. "Zelda?" She questioned.

I bark loudly, turning to look at her. She stood too, face to face with me - which wasn't saying much when she's this height. I bark at her, trying to convey my urgency. She must understand how important it was that we find Zelda immediately. I didn't want to worry about her, and the only way to stop was to find her. Make sure she was alright. But I was a wolf, now. I wasn't the Link she knew.

I had no idea where Zelda was, but I did know I had to find her. That was one of the few things I did know.

I don't know what has happened to her. She probably thought I was dead. Or crazy.

She saw me fighting the beast. Maybe she saw what was left of me once it gained control.

Maybe she thinks I'm the monster.

_She wouldn't be wrong._

A rather pessimistic voice chimes in. I frown, but otherwise disregard it. I'm too agitated to be truly bothered.

"Was she there when you..." She trailed off. Midna, not normally one to feel awkward but I could understand now. I didn't want to think about it, let alone try and speak of it. I wasn't surprised to be the only one who didn't really like to discuss the stage where I went from beast to Link.

_Or monster to not-total-monster._

When did I become so self deprecating?

Now wasn't the time to worry about it, though. I nodded, barked, and Midna shook her head.

"Well, that's not good." She muttered dejectedly, once more staring into the woods.

I refrain from rolling my eyes at her words. Obviously it's not good - goddess knows where Zelda is!

But at least she didn't swear. She has a penchant for that.

I lower my nose to the ground, sniffing for her scent. My sense of smell might be heightened when I'm human because of the beast, but it goes through the roof when I'm a wolf. Which was useful to find her.

I had no other method or idea of even looking for Zelda, certainly not a certain way of finding her. But this was the closest I was going to get.

Ignoring the fact that I was practically hunting her down. Like prey.

But I wouldn't hurt her. I couldn't.

Right?

I lifted my head, recognizing her scent almost instantly. From there I headed after it - hearing Midna begrudgingly begin to follow behind me - pain flaring at my side, unable to lope as effortlessly as I normally would. As it was I grimaced with each step, lip pulled over my teeth as a growl came from deep in my throat. I hoped her scent did lead to where I believed it was so far, but I couldn't exactly know - only that my nose was currently leading the way. I knew I shouldn't be walking with such an injury, but I pushed on anyway.

I had suffered worse when I was the Hero of Twilight, after all.

After a trudge through the wood, I knew for certain where she was. The location made sense, and I was pleased by it. I myself had gone previously, in search of help and guidance.

Zelda was stood in the fountain, praying to the goddesses. Or so I assumed from her stance - head bowed, eyes closed, like an angel in repose. Though her expression was morose and lamenting. Her lips moved, silently communicating, words known yet unheard.

I began to step into the fountain, when I felt a familiar tug - though, this time, on my heart. Not like when the beast tried to gain control, but not terribly dissimilar. Almost like a warning. I raised my paw away from the clear water, and the sensation disappeared. When I went to place my paw down again, I felt the same tug.

Maybe the beast would be hurt by the fountain, but only when I was a wolf. When we were closer in kind, more similar to one another. When my jaws could clamp under its command.

I stepped forward, splashing the water. It was briefly disturbed, before returning to calm and gentle, lapping softly against my fur. The sunlight made the water shine with luminescence, both glorious and blinding. I felt the fur on my back loosen, no longer constricting - still holding me in this form, but no longer trapping me - and now it was comfortable, natural.

This was what I should be as a wolf. As if I were born a wolf.

The change was normally simple and swift, barely painful at all. But not anymore.

I shouldn't be what the beast made me.

I padded silently towards Zelda, before stopping. She wouldn't know it was me - there was almost no way to tell. The beast hadn't been pushed back enough to allow me human form again.

But at least I was in control. That way I could make sure it didn't go on a murderous rampage.

_Make sure you don't go on a murderous rampage._

A voice inside my head corrected, both mournful and bitter. I frowned, once more surprised by such negative thinking, and the - almost venomously - way with which it was spoken. Swiftly, I disregarded it.

I lay in the water, carefully watching her from my position. If she turned, she would see me. But Zelda was transfixed in her silent speech, so much so that I had to wonder if the goddesses - or maybe even Ordona - were talking back.

A soothing calm fell over me as the water washed over my flank, dragging away my blood with swift, gentle hands as it knitted my skin and fur back together. With ease my wound was healed, as fairies fluttered past me, almost hypnotic as they shone with a violet and pink light, one alighting on my side before confirming that I was fine now. My injury was gone, breathing now far easier, lacking the sharp pain it had previously provided.

I stood, turning to see Midna behind me. She was cautiously waiting by the forest edge, obviously wanting to slip back beneath the trees where no one would see her. I didn't doubt that many would be shocked at seeing a Twili.

Then I looked back at Zelda. Her eyes were still shut, but she was no longer praying.

She might know me, though. There was always that. As the water had renewed my skin, it too renewed my hope. She'd know it was me, wouldn't she? I cautiously padded forward, silent as the water dragged at my fur, longing to slow me down. It was as if the world didn't want me to see her.

But surely she would recognise me. I wasn't that different from myself in this form - surely she would see that. I still felt the same. I was still me.

Even if I was now four legged, furry and with bone crushing canines.

I crept cautiously closer, doubt edging its way into my mind again. I'd terrified villagers on more than one occasion. I barely looked remotely like my old self - the only obvious indication were my eyes. Not that it helped. With horror I remembered the shouts aimed at me, the fire brandished before me, the attempts at keeping me from the door. As if I would harm them.

No. As if I would _kill_ them.

Even Rusl hadn't recognised me. He had tried to fend me off, fight me as the beast I looked like.

_Are._

I really wished that voice would shut up about now.

Midna was hiding, and I could barely see her. She beckoned me, trying to lead me away from the potential danger. It was only really then that I considered the true risks. The potential danger I was putting everyone in. Either from myself, or from the beast - it didn't matter who would be the one to hurt others, only that one of us would eventually.

There was one thing I knew. I couldn't put Zelda at risk. Turning up like this might put her in danger. I just couldn't do that. Anything to keep her safe.

So, with that one thought driving me, weighing heavily on my supine mind, I turned away. I refused to face Midna - she had suffered at the hands of the beast. I would handle this alone, or die trying. I would sooner take my own life than let it be controlled by the beast.

I was facing into a new direction; an untravelled path. With the hope that everything would be alright, and the blind faith that it would.

Doubt of this had been obliterated by the soothing calm I felt from the spring, and I knew that this was the best course of action. At least for everyone else. I could no longer bring myself to care what happened to me - only that I defied the beast, with the idea that I could rid myself of it completely.

Then I was loping off into the dark of the forest, where I could cause no harm again. Even if I never saw anyone again.

Even if it meant I never saw Zelda again. At least she would be safe from me.

* * *

I didn't love this chapter. It was okay, in my opinion. Could've been better, could've been worse. I'm undecided on the amount of internal dialogue, too. Was that alright? Or overkill? I know there was barely any external dialogue, so...sorry if that annoyed you!

Once again, I apologise for taking absolutely ages. I make no promises on when the next chapter will be posted, lest I be mistaken again.

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

**Scar**


End file.
